


Honeymoon Bliss

by You_Betcha_I_Ship_It



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Betcha_I_Ship_It/pseuds/You_Betcha_I_Ship_It
Summary: Robert and Willow were just married and now they are off to their honeymoon! Fluff and adventure awaits!





	1. Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not addressing the coup in 4x10. It's just focusing on Robert and Willow's relationship.

\------

As the sun began its descent, Robert and Willow made their way across the tarmac and up the steps to the Royal jet. After a long and emotional day, they were married and on their way to their honeymoon.

Willow plopped down dramatically onto the plane’s sofa with a sigh, and slipped off her heels and rubbed her sore feet. Robert joined her on the sofa and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves to his elbows. He grabbed Willow’s feet and set them in his lap and began to massage them.

“Hell of a day, babe,” Robert quipped nonchalantly as he looked over at Willow and smirked.

Willow rolled her eyes. “That's one way of putting it,” she replied. “I mean it was just an average day I should think,” Willow remarked sarcastically. “All we did was get married in front of England and billions of people around the world. I only became the new Queen of England and oh, let's not forget how we are jetting off to our honeymoon in our very own private plane. Yeah, not a big deal at all.” 

Willow threw her head back and covered her eyes with her arm. “What is this life we are living!” She exclaimed with a laugh.

Robert smiled, “The life of royalty, King and Queen to be precise. I know it's a rather big adjustment, but you're going to have to get used to this new life of ours,” Robert said as he gestured his arms to their surroundings.

Willow threw a sofa pillow at him playfully, and he batted it away with a laugh. 

“I realize that,” Willow replied. “But it's just hard to believe that only six months ago I was just an ordinary girl who worked in the palace, and now I'm the bloody Queen of England.”

Robert scoffed, “You have never been ordinary, the furthest from it.”

Their conversation was interrupted when the pilot’s voice came over the intercom.

“Please excuse the interruption your majesties, but we are now clear for take-off. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight.”

With that announcement Willow smiled and climbed onto Robert’s lap and put her arms around his neck.

“So…,” Willow started, “Now, will you tell me where we are going?!”

Robert smiled mischievously as his hands rubbed up and down Willow’s back slowly.

“Nope,” he said. “I told you it's a surprise.”

Willow pouted at that. “Pleaseeee,” she pleaded. 

“Sorry, my love, but my lips are sealed. What I will tell you is that it is going to be quite a long flight, so we should make ourselves comfortable.” Robert then maneuvered Willow off of his lap and back onto the sofa. 

Robert stood up and made his way over to an ice bucket where a bottle of champagne was chilling. He popped the cork and filled two flutes. Robert handed one to Willow and raised his glass. 

“A toast,” he began, “To my incredible wife.” Willow smiled at the word wife. “I am forever grateful to you for believing in me, believing in us, and agreeing to put up with me for the rest of our days. Without you I would be utterly lost. Cheers.”

They clinked glasses, and Willow pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Now,” Robert said as they parted, “In honor of the day we met, I thought we could pass the time with a little Harry Potter marathon.”

Willow’s eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. Robert laughed, and he popped the first disc into the player. He came and sat down next to his wife and draped a blanket around the two of them. As the film began, Willow laid her head in the crook of his neck, and Robert wrapped his arm around Willow and pulled her closer.

\-----

A few hours later the credits rolled on the second film, and Robert looked down to see Willow fast asleep on him. Robert smiled lovingly down at her, and he gently scooped her up and walked her over to the back of the plane where the bedroom was. He laid Willow down on the bed and tucked her in. He bent down and kissed her temple and then left her to rest.

Some time later Willow awakened and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, a bit disoriented, and then made her way out of the bedroom. Willow stopped in the doorway and leaned against the doorframe as she looked at her husband reading the newspaper, his eyebrows pinched in concentration.

Robert finally saw Willow out of the corner of his eye and set the newspaper down onto the table in front of him. He smiled and made his way over to her.

“Ah, there's my sleeping beauty. Awake at last,” he said as his hands found their way to her hips.

“How long was I asleep?” Willow asked as she yawned.

Robert lifted his right arm and looked down at his watch. “It appears that you've been sleeping for a solid eight hours,” he said with a pointed brow. 

“WHAT?!,” Willow exclaimed. “You should have woke me up.”

“It's fine. You needed your rest. We had quite the day if you recall,” Robert said.

Willow opened her mouth to argue, but she was interrupted by the intercom.

“Please excuse the interruption your majesties, this is your captain speaking. If you would please take a seat and fasten your seat belts, we are now making our final descent. Welcome to the beautiful...Buenos Aires, Argentina. We hope you enjoy your trip.”

Willow looked up at Robert in surprise. “Argentina?” She questioned.

“Welcome home, love. I thought it was high time you showed me where you grew up. I can't wait to see the country that made the woman I fell in love with.”

Willow squealed with excitement and jumped into his arms. Robert caught her and laughed brightly at her joy.

Willow kissed him and said, “You're going to love it! I promise.”

“Of course I will,” he beamed, “Any place that gave me you is bound to be nothing short of spectacular.”

With that, the two sat down and looked out the plane windows and watched as they were brought closer and closer to the city of Buenos Aires.


	2. Making It Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow get settled in at their hotel, and Robert plans a romantic evening for their first night in Argentina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING, there is SMUT ahead in this chapter. It is somewhat explicit, but nothing too crazy. If that is not what you're into then to be safe go ahead and skip this chapter or read at your own risk!

\----- 

By the time that Robert and Willow landed in Buenos Aires and made it to their hotel, it was already mid afternoon. The capital city was filled with the hustle and bustle of people going about their day, and although London was a great city in its own right, Buenos Aires was different. There was an unique fervor that was infused in the city, and it was intoxicating. It was like stepping into a whole new world.

Robert felt like he took his first real breath in weeks when they stepped off of the plane that day. He could understand why Willow found this place to be so amazing. 

Once they were checked into their hotel, Robert and Willow were escorted up to the top floor which housed the Royal Suite. The entire floor was reserved just for them, and their security of course.

Willow went to open the door to their suite when Robert stopped her and pulled her back towards him.

“Not so fast,” he playfully scolded her. “Where is your sense of tradition?”

With that, Robert scooped Willow up into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I've got to carry my bride over the threshold, remember?” Robert teased. He then opened the door with one hand and carried Willow into the room. He spun her around a couple of times and laughed.

“Wilhelmina Henstridge,” he said with adoration in his voice.

“Wilhelmina Henstridge,” she repeated. “I'm starting to get used to that name change. It feels right.”

“Good,” Robert replied as he set Willow gently down on her feet.

Willow immediately ran over to a wall of windows that looked out over the city. She opened the door to the terrace and looked out over the vast landscape. Then she closed her eyes and let the afternoon sun warm her thoroughly. Robert came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head atop of hers.

“The city is quite breathtaking,” Robert said quietly.

“I forgot how much I missed Argentina,” Willow admitted. “As much as I love London, this place will always hold a special place in my heart.” Willow turned around in Robert’s arms and looked up at him.

“Out of all of the places to choose for our honeymoon, you chose here. Why? I had guessed you would have chosen someplace like Paris. You did say once that you wanted to take me on a date there,” Willow said smiling.

Robert’s brows furrowed as he looked at Willow. “Is that where you wish we had gone?” Robert questioned.

Willow could see panic starting to build in Robert’s eyes. He thought that he had made a mistake in bringing her here. Willow grabbed his arm and led him over to the sofa where she patted the cushion next to her as a signal for him to sit down.

“Not at all,” Willow said reassuringly. “You couldn't have picked a more perfect place. I just don't know how you knew to choose it.”

He smiled in relief and caressed Willow’s cheek with the back of his knuckles.  
“I know you,” Robert said plainly. “Your life changed quite literally overnight when we got together, and I can tell that you've been searching for some semblance of normalcy, a piece of your old life...and I thought that this place might make you feel like you haven't completely lost the person you were before you met me.”

Willow smiled brightly at him, as her eyes began to tear up with this admission.  
“You really do see me, don't you?” Willow whispered in awe. Robert nodded in assent, and kissed her lips softly.

 

\-----

After a bit of unpacking, Willow came back out to the living room to see Robert looking out at the city barely able to keep his eyes open. She smiled slightly.

“Why don't you go lie down and rest for a bit,” Willow started. “I slept plenty on the plane, and you look exhausted.”

Willow came up behind him and started to rub his shoulders soothingly.

“Hmmm,” he muttered in agreement as his eyes fluttered closed at her touch.

“You just go sleep off the jet lag, and I will find something to occupy my time. The woman at the front desk did mention a spa downstairs. I could go get a massage or something,” Willow shrugged.

Robert turned to face Willow at the mention of a massage and gave her a pointed look. “Are you sure you're up for a massage after what happened the last time?” Robert asked.

Willow rolled her eyes. “Oh you mean the time when your crazy ex, Cassandra, gave me a massage and drugged me with LSD?” Willow scoffed.

Robert looked down sheepishly. “Yes. That is the incident I'm referring to.”

Willow sighed. “I'm not going to allow that lunatic to ruin spa treatments for me. No way.”

Willow smiled and grabbed her things ready to head downstairs. “Wish me luck,” she said as she walked backwards towards the door. “Hopefully this will be a drug free appointment, and I won't have to worry about drowning anyone in a chocolate fountain, being lit on fire, or knocking myself unconscious,” Willow quipped and walked out the door. 

Robert was left with his mouth agape in shock at what Willow had said. A person from his security detail popped his head in. “It's all true,” he said. “What her majesty said, I mean. I saw the palace security tapes myself. She was on one hell of a trip.” 

Seeing the King’s narrowed eyes, he quickly popped his head back out and closed the door.

Robert raked his hand over his face and shook his head in disbelief. “Bloody insane,” he murmured. He headed over to the bed and crawled in and fell asleep almost instantly.

\-----

A few hours later, after finishing her trip to the spa, Willow rode up the elevator with her security detail. She was loose and relaxed and ready to see her husband. After she got off the elevator, Willow opened the door to her suite to find it dark inside. 

Hmm, Willow thought. Perhaps Robert was still sleeping. She slipped off her shoes and went to put her things down when she saw a slight glow coming from the bedroom. 

Willow walked into the room to find it filled with candles and rose petals strewn all along the floor and across the bed. There was soft music coming from the connected ensuite, and Willow turned her head towards it to find Robert standing in the doorway holding two glasses of red wine.

Willow walked over to where Robert was standing, and Robert handed her a glass.

“What's all this?” She asked happily.

“Well, it's our first night as husband and wife. I wanted it to be a special evening for us, a night to remember,” Robert explained.

“It's absolutely beautiful,” Willow remarked. She looked behind Robert to see more candles lit in the bathroom and the large soaker tub filled and brimming with bubbles.

“Shall we?” Robert asked as he gestured towards the tub.

Willow walked over to the tub and ran a hand through the warm water and set her wine glass down on the tub’s edge. Robert came up behind her and moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. Her pulse quickened at his touch. Robert ran his hand down the length of her arm while he unzipped her dress with the other. He pushed her dress off her shoulders and down to the floor.

Willow stepped out of her dress and eased her way slowly into the tub. Robert watched with hungry eyes as each inch of her naked skin sank further into the water. He then proceeded to strip off his own clothes and joined his wife in the tub.

They sat for a while just enjoying the music, and each other’s company. Willow took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes for a moment to relish the warm, soothing feel of the water. 

Robert broke the silence then, “I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful in candlelight.”

Willow smiled and slowly opened her eyes. “Everyone looks better in candlelight,” she replied. She then made her way over to him and straddled him. His hands found her waist and slipped lower to her backside and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“I don't know,” Robert threw back at her, “I don't think anyone could quite compare to how you look tonight.”

Willow leaned down and kissed him languidly. As she did, her breasts brushed against his chest.

“I love you so much,” she said huskily.

“I love you more,” Robert replied as he placed kisses down the side of her neck.

Willow hummed in pleasure and Robert hardened in response.

“Let's move this to the bedroom,” Willow whispered in Robert’s ear. She untangled herself from him and stepped out of the tub. She took a few steps and looked over her shoulder at Robert with hooded eyes. Water droplets dripped down over her curves and onto the floor. Robert got out of the tub never breaking eye contact and followed Willow into the bedroom.

Willow walked backward slowly until the back of her knees hit the end of the bed. Robert grabbed the back of her neck and brought her into a passionate kiss and lowered her slowly onto the bed.

This was their first time making love as husband and wife, and Robert wanted to take it slow. He wanted to savor every inch of wife. Robert left a trail of kisses across her jaw, down her neck and her chest until he found her breasts. He took turns taking each into his mouth, and Willow threw her head back and moaned.

He slid his hands down her sides to her thighs and spread them. He kissed down her stomach and placed a wet kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. With every touch and every kiss, Willow’s skin felt like it was on fire.

As Robert lowered his mouth onto her, she was impossibly wet and aching for him. Willow bit her lip as Robert licked her folds and suckled on her clit. Her hands clung to the back of his head, and her legs trembled. 

With every kiss and every flick of his tongue, Robert took her higher and higher until she fell over the edge and cried out his name, “Oh, Robbie.”

He lifted his head with a satisfied grin on his face and moved up to Willow’s face and kissed her. She opened her mouth and tasted herself on his tongue. She raked her hands down his back and wrapped her legs around his. 

He slowly slid into her and then paused. With his eyes locked on hers, he began to move in and out. Willow’s chest began to heave and Robert’s breath quickened. As they found their rhythm, they got closer and closer, and Robert brought his hand down between Willow’s thighs. He started making circles around her clit bringing her even higher. 

“Don't stop,” Willow begged. He stroked her harder and faster until she cried out and Robert swallowed her screams with a kiss. He pumped faster and faster as he gripped the sheets between his hands. Willow was still pulsating with pleasure with every thrust, and she reached for his head and in his ear she moaned, “Yes. Mhmmm. Right there, baby...My king.” With those words he tensed and finished right then.

There was silence then. Robert leaned down until their foreheads met. The only audible sounds were their labored breaths as they slowly came down from their high. Robert then propped himself up on his forearms and gently swept a strand of hair out of Willow’s face and kissed her lips softly. He looked into those big chocolate brown eyes of hers and saw the same amount of love he knew was shining out from his own.

He rolled onto his back and brought Willow to his side. They lied there for a while, her head on his chest while he drew patterns on her back with his fingers. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his chest. 

“Well, that was quite a start to our honeymoon,” Willow murmured happily.

“It's official now. You're stuck with me forever,” Robert replied.

“Perfect, sounds pretty great to me,” Willow said yawning. 

With that Robert clutched Willow tighter and left a kiss on her forehead. They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, their bodies intertwined, dreaming of all the adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the last of the set up chapters. The following chapters will involve Robert and Willow actually exploring and doing fun couple stuff in Argentina! So stay tuned! :)


	3. Left or Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow go out and explore the sights in Buenos Aires. Their adventure includes a picnic, cute couple pics, banter, and more fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter includes specific places, foods, drinks, terms etc from Argentina. I have never been to Argentina, and I don't know much about the country. Anything I have included is from some brief research, so please don't hate me if I got some things wrong. Hope you enjoy!

\-----

The early morning light shone softly through the bedroom windows causing Robert to stir. As he laid on his stomach, he turned his head away from the obtrusive light and instinctively reached out towards the other side of the bed. Instead of finding his sleeping wife, he found her side empty. He opened his groggy eyes and lifted his head to confirm. No Willow. Where could she be? he thought. Robert slowly made his way out of bed in search of her.

He found her sitting out on the terrace in her pajamas, papers scattered about the table in front of her. Her brows were pinched together in concentration, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she took notes on a pad in front of her. 

Robert smiled at the sight. “So, you left me all alone in bed for paperwork. Is that it?” Robert asked lightly.

Willow put a hand to her chest, startled. She didn't hear him come out onto the terrace. She looked up and smiled at him. 

“I was trying to get an early start and make an itinerary for us,” she said. “But there are just so many things to do and see. It's hard to narrow things down,” she said in exasperation. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes.

“Our honeymoon is supposed to be relaxing not stressful, darling,” Robert replied. He sat down and reached for Willow’s hand across the table. “I know you want to show me around, but you don't have to be a personal tour guide, love. Let's just see where the days take us and have an adventure. How does that sound?” he asked.

Willow smiled and ripped a page out of her notepad, crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder dramatically. “Perfect,” she sighed happily.

\----

Within the hour they were ready. They made a brief stop at a cafe for some coffee and croissants and then they were off to explore Buenos Aires. Robert grabbed Willow’s hand, and led them towards the heart of the city. They had only made it about one block when Willow stopped and looked up at Robert.

“Left or right?” She asked. Robert looked confused, so Willow elaborated. “Pick a way. Should we head left or right? If we are truly to have an adventure, let's just pick at random and see where it takes us.”

He smiled and decided to play along. “Alright. Hmmm. Left,” he decided. And so throughout the morning this was how it went. They took turns choosing which way they went and ended up in various parts of town.

They began at the Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes where they saw Argentine paintings and sculptures from the 19th and 20th century and various works from European artists as well.

From there they found the Teatro Colón, the Palacio Barolo, and the Palacio de Aguas Corrientes. Although they were in Argentina, European influence was all around them in the architecture. There was Italian style even elements of the French Renaissance. Buenos Aires was quite the hub of culture.

And although Robert and Willow weren't just any ordinary couple exploring the city, the locals kept to themselves and didn't bother them. Perhaps it was their security who trailed behind them a distance that scared away any curious onlookers. No matter the reason, Robert and Willow didn't seem to notice. They were in their own little world. 

It felt like here, away from the pressures and responsibilities of England, they could just be themselves. They held hands, laughed, and just enjoyed each others’ company.

“Okay, a little to the right...no, sorry my right,” Willow instructed Robert.

He rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous. Why are we doing this again?” Robert asked. 

“Because it's cute! Now open your mouth. Head down a little...hand just a bit higher...and hold it right there..” Click. Willow snapped a photo.

She looked down at her phone and started laughing. “Ahh it turned out great. Come look,” she said as she waved him over. She pointed at the picture.

From the angle that the picture was taken, it looked like Robert was high fiving the statue in the fountain while catching the stream of water spurting out from the statue’s head. It was silly, hardly royally appropriate, but it was a fun thing that a normal couple would do while touring new places.

Robert looked horrified. “You have to delete that,” he said.

“Not a chance!” Willow exclaimed with a laugh. “It's funny. It will be something we can look back at to remember this trip.”

“Oh, you want something to remember this trip?” Robert replied playfully. “How about this?” Robert took out his own phone, grabbed Willow by the waist, and kissed her passionately. He dipped her slightly and snapped a photo of them. He pulled her up and smirked.

“Well,” Willow started, a bit flustered, “That was certainly memorable...but I'm still not deleting that photo.”

Robert frowned. Willow led him over to sit on the fountain’s edge. She started swiping through the photos they had taken that day and smiled sweetly when she landed on the one they had just taken.

“Even though you were just trying to distract me,” Willow accused playfully, “this picture did turn out really well. So, I guess we will have to keep both pictures. One romantic and one funny.” She smiled triumphantly.

“Oh come on!” Robert objected. “I look like a complete idiot in the one you took!”

“But a cute idiot,” Willow said as she poked him in the chest. “I’ll make you a deal. We keep this picture, and at some point you can take a picture of me looking ridiculous, okay?” 

“Fine,” Robert conceded reluctantly.

Willow laughed and grabbed his hand. “Alright, don't pout. Let's go grab some lunch. I'm starving.There’s a park not too far from here where we can have a picnic. We can grab what we need along the way. How does that sound?”

Robert squeezed her hand and nodded and let her lead the way.

\-----

Robert and Willow meandered down the cobbled stoned streets of the Palermo neighborhood and entered the enormous Bosques de Palermo. A blanket in her hand, and a basket of goodies in his, the couple walked through the beautiful park looking for a spot to sit and have lunch.

They walked the paths under the pergolas and stopped by the rose garden. Robert looked around to see if anyone was watching and picked a red rose off one of the bushes.

“Robbie,” Willow scolded softly, “You're not supposed to pick the flowers,” she hissed as she looked around to see if anyone saw.

Robert didn't seem fazed. “I'm the King of England, remember? I think I can I get away with it,” he whispered conspiratorially. He chuckled lightly and slipped the rose behind Willow’s ear and into her hair.

“There,” he said, “I'd say my thievery was worth it...Beautiful,” he stated sincerely.

She smiled and looked away blushing slightly. At that moment Robert snapped a picture on his phone.

“Not the ridiculous photo you promised me, but a moment worth remembering nonetheless,” Robert said lovingly. He caressed her reddened cheek and then grabbed her hand to continue looking for a spot to have lunch.

Not long after, Willow pointed ahead to the top of a hill where a large Jacaranda tree stood. It's thick and winding branches were full of of lilac colored blooms.

“That's the spot,” Willow said. 

So, they climbed the hill, and Willow spread the blanket out onto the grass, and they sat down. Willow grabbed the basket from Robert and started taking out the things they bought from the market.

She took out a number of little snacks as well as some asado and empanadas and handed them to Robert. Walking around the city had really worked up their appetites. It wasn't long before they were sitting with nothing but crumbs in their laps and full stomachs.

“My God, that was delicious,” Robert groaned happily. 

“Yes,” Willow replied, “That is another thing I miss about Argentina, the food. As much as I love the Chinese noodles in Greenwich, it can't compete with empanadas,” she said laughing. 

Willow then grabbed a thermos from the basket and poured the contents into two cups. She handed one to Robert who looked at it suspiciously.

“And what is this exactly?” Robert questioned.

“It's called Yerba Mate. It's South America’s version of a Green tea/coffee drink essentially,” Willow explained.

Robert took a large sip, and his eyes went wide. He coughed and spewed mate all over the grass. Willow laughed so hard she started to cry a little.

“Shit,” Robert exclaimed, “That was bloody hot...and fairly bitter. Are you trying to kill me?!” He started to laugh with her.

After a minute Willow calmed down. “I'm sorry,” she started, “I should have warned you. It's not for everyone. It's a bit of an acquired taste.” She chuckled and wiped the tears from under her eyes. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Willow’s phone ringing. 

“Who could possibly be calling you right now?” Robert asked. “Everyone knows that we are on our honeymoon.”

“Shh shhh,” Willow scolded as she waved at him to be quiet. “Antonio? Is that you?” Willow asked as she got up off of the picnic blanket and walked out a ways to hear him better.

Robert could see her talking animatedly from afar and saw a huge smile break out on her face. She started jumping up and down in excitement and hung up the phone. Robert couldn't help but smile at her. She was adorable.

Willow ran back over to Robert and plopped herself down in his lap.

“Now, I know we said that we weren't going to plan anything, but I wasn't sure that it was going to happen, so I'd say that it doesn't count as a plan,” Willow tried to explain to Robert.

“Alright, out with it,” Robert said as he rolled his eyes.

“Well...how do you fancy a proper fútbol game, biggest game of the year? It's a huge rivalry game and tickets have been sold out for months, but I know a guy...so we are in baby!” Willow said beaming with pride.

Robert’s face broke out into a grin. He loved a good football match. He jumped up excitedly and set Willow down on the grass. “Come on then, let's get going!” Robert exclaimed as he hurriedly started to clean up their picnic.

Willow clapped her hands together with glee. 

They started to run down the hill as their security looked at each other confused.

“Man, if I knew we were going to a game, I would have packed my Manchester United jersey,” Robert said slightly disappointed.

Willow snorted at that. “You would be eaten alive if you wore that jersey into this game. Be thankful that you left it at home.”

“Hey! They're my favorite team,” Robert said in mock anger.

Willow ran ahead of him and shouted over her shoulder, “Well, it's not my fault your favorite team are losers. Now, let me go show you how fútbol is really played,” Willow teased.

Robert ran after her, as did their security who still had no idea what was going on.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Willow and Robert go incognito to an intense fútbol game where Robert sees a different side of Willow.
> 
>  
> 
> *Also, fun fact: I included the bit about Manchester United being Robert's favorite team because Max Brown said in an interview that they were his favorite team :)


	4. Are You Ready For Some Fútbol?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow meet up with Antonio, and Robert can't hide his jealousy. Then Robert and Willow end their day with a fútbol game that takes an unexpected turn.

\---

“Mina! Mina! Over here!” shouted a voice from across the way.

Willow turned her head at the use of her old nickname to see Antonio waving her down trying to get her attention. She smiled and ran over to him, Robert and their security trailing closely behind.

“Mina, mi querida!” Antonio said, greeting her with arms wide open. He hugged her fiercely, then stood back to take a better look at her.

“It's been too long, chica. You look increíble,” he said as he grabbed her hand and gave her a twirl. The security team took a step forward to intervene, but Willow laughed and waved them off.

“Oops,” Antonio said sheepishly. “I suppose that's not allowed anymore, huh? Please forgive me, your majesty,” Antonio said dramatically as he bowed in front of her.

Willow rolled her eyes. “Stop, stop, stop. I'm not used to people bowing before me, especially friends.”

Robert watched silently throughout the whole interaction, jaw slightly clenched. He didn't like the comfortable way the man was speaking to Willow. They obviously had a past, friends or something more he couldn't quite tell. He had to stop himself from impulsively pummeling the bloke. Instead, he interrupted their little reunion by stepping forward and offering his hand to the man.

“Anthony, was it?” Robert asked, purposefully using the wrong name.

Antonio smirked and replied, “Antonio, actually.” They shook hands quite firmly, eye contact never breaking, both trying to outdo the other.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who stole our dear Mina’s heart,” Antonio said. “...Your majesty,” he added with a brisk nod.

Willow watched this interaction, and sighed at their cavemen like behavior.

“Anyway,” Willow interjected, reclaiming their attention. “I can't thank you enough for getting us the tickets to the Superclásico.”

“Ah, don't mention it. Anything for you,” Antonio replied with a wink. He handed Willow the tickets, and a bag filled with jerseys and other items.

“What's all this stuff for,” Willow asked.

“Just a few things to help you avoid getting recognized while you're at the game,” Antonio replied. He looked down at his watch. “Well, I better get going. I've got somewhere else to be. Enjoy the game, Mina.”

Antonio gave Willow a kiss on the cheek that lasted a second too long and then sauntered away down the street.

Once he was out of earshot, Willow turned to face Robert and narrowed her eyes.

“So, you want to tell me what that little scene was all about?” Willow asked.

Robert looked down at his shirt and flicked away a nonexistent piece of lint. “I don't know what you're referring to,” he said matter of factly. 

Willow pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Really, Robbie…”

Robert gave up and threw his hands in the air. “Fine. But come on, he was all over you, flirting, calling you ‘Mina’,” Robert scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Willow smiled. “You were jealous,” she deduced. 

“Of course I was. You're my wife, and the man had no boundaries. He was lucky I didn't knock his teeth in!” Robert exclaimed.

Willow leaned up and kissed him softly, and he visibly relaxed.

“You're awfully adorable when you're jealous, but you have nothing to be jealous about. Antonio is just an old friend, that's all. Besides, he's not my type. I'm more partial to British monarchs with dysfunctional families and great taste in jewelry,” Willow teased.

“You're hilarious,” Robert said sarcastically as he shook his head. “Now, let's go find a restroom and change into our ‘disguises’ your old pal got for us,” he said rolling his eyes.

\----

Robert leaned against the wall opposite the restroom waiting for Willow to finish changing. As he slipped the baseball cap on his head, Willow walked out of the restroom and striked a pose.

“So, what do you think?” She asked, barely able to contain her giggles.

Willow stood before him in a pair of tight, faded jeans and an oversized River Plate jersey that almost went down to her knees. She had her hair up in a small ponytail with a baseball cap on top and large sunglasses that seemed to cover half her face.  
She looked ridiculous yet undeniably adorable. 

“Do you think we will blend in? Will our identities remain undetected?” Willow asked playfully.

“I believe that we look anything but Royal, so we should be just fine,” Robert replied with a smirk.

“Perfect. Well, La Bombonera stadium is just across the way, but we better head over now. The game is going start soon, and I don't want to miss a moment of River Plate crushing the Boca Juniors,” Willow said with glee.

\----

They made their way to their seats just in time. The stadium was packed, not an empty seat to be found. The teams were out on the field warming up, and the crowd was going wild with excitement. Flags were being waved, colored confetti thrown in the air, and the chants grew louder and louder. Robert had never experienced anything like it. The air was humming with electricity, and it was just the beginning.

The loud chirp of the starting whistle echoed throughout the stadium, and the game began. With every play the crowd grew more raucous. Everywhere Robert looked fans were jumping up and down. He could feel the stands vibrate with every jump.

It quickly became evident as to why this game was sold out. River Plate and the Boca Juniors were fierce competitors. They were fast and agile, and their rivalry was unparalleled. The air was thick with tension.

Throughout the game Robert would look over at Willow to see her focus completely stolen by the game. He had no idea how much she loved sports or how competitive she was. As the game went on, the more the sweet Willow he knew disappeared before him. She was jumping up and down, hands thrown in the air wildly, screaming her head off.

“Oh come on, pass the bloody ball! Now’s not the time to show off!...Arghhh Get up and play the fucking game you wanker!!!” Willow was hyped up, and she couldn't contain herself.

Robert looked at her with wide eyes. This was a side of her he had never seen before. He threw his head back and laughed. He didn't know why or how, but this made him love her even more.

Willow gripped the railing in front of her and screamed, “Are you kidding me?!!! What kind of call was that ref! That was clearly off sides. Bloody imbecile!!”

As she was screaming and flailing about, Robert took out his phone and took a picture of her. Willow turned her head to look at him then and smirked.

She pointed her finger at him, “That doesn't count as my embarrassing photo!”

“Oh really?” Robert questioned. “I don't think that's really up to you is it,” he said smugly.

Willow grabbed his phone and looked at the photo. She reeled back. “Oh God. I look like a crazed fanatic!” she exclaimed and laughed.

“But what a great memory to capture and look back on,” Robert replied, mocking her words from earlier that day.

Willow's eyes narrowed. “This is not over,” she said playfully.

\---

Although it felt as if the game had just started, the end was growing near, and the score was tied 1-1. The game clock flashed 30 seconds. River Plate had the ball. They dribbled down the field, passing the ball back and forth until they closed in on the goal- 10 seconds left. Then the whistle blew- penalty against the Boca Juniors. 

River Plate were given a penalty kick that could win them the game. Their best player came up, and a hush went over the stadium. He stepped forward, leg drawn back. His foot connected with the ball, and it soared up toward the net. Just as everyone thought there was a score, the goalie swatted the ball away from the goal. The crowd gasped, 5 seconds left. But as the ball was swiped away, one of River Plate’s players jumped in the air and met the ball with his head, and hit the ball straight into the net. Goalllllllll. River Plate won, 2-1.

Willow was in shock for a moment, and then she turned and leaped into Robert’s arms screaming. He held onto her and spun her around as she smiled from ear to ear. 

He set her down, and she started high fiving other River Plate fans and trash talking the Boca Juniors. A particularly inebriated Boca Juniors fan heard her talking and started to get in her face. Things got heated, insults were slung back and forth, and more people started to get involved. Robert couldn't believe it. A goddam riot was about to ensue all thanks to his wife, the bloody Queen of England.

Things started to get physical, and Robert was pushed back, and for a moment he lost sight of Willow. He began to panic. People were pushing and shoving and soon punches were being thrown. Thankfully his security team stepped into action because it took each and every one of them to get Robert and Willow out of there. 

\---

Once they had made it safely outside, Willow had calmed down and realized the situation she had just partially caused. Their security had brought a car around, and they got in and headed back to the hotel. It was silent in the car for a long time. Willow glanced over at Robert to see him looking out the window, hands clenched. He was clearly upset.

Willow knew that they were lucky to have made it out of there unscathed. She drew a lot of attention to them, and they didn't need anymore fodder for the press. The people of England had already questioned her past exploits and her qualifications for marrying into the monarchy, and she didn't need to add anymore fuel to that fire. She didn't want to disappoint them or Robbie. 

Willow bit her lip and sighed, “I'm sorry...I just got so riled up. I shouldn't have engaged with that guy. Someone could have recognized us, and it would have been all over the news. I know I messed up. I'm just still not used to...” She trailed off and looked away, tears filling her eyes.

Robert’s face softened, and he turned her face back to him. “Hey, I know becoming a royal hasn't been easy. It's an adjustment, but you’re doing just fine. I don't care about any scandal you could have caused. That's not what I'm upset about,” he said.

Willow didn't seem to understand. If not that, than what? Robert continued, “I'm upset that you were so careless with your safety. Yes, as royals, our appearances in public are important, but you and your safety is more important than any of that. You mean everything to me. First and foremost you are my wife, and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you!”

Robert sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. Willow grabbed his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. “I'm sorry,” she whispered. “I just wasn't thinking.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “I love you,” he said. “I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't do any of this without you.”

She smiled softly and looked up at him. “I will always be here. I'll be more careful in the future,” Willow replied.

Just then the car came to a stop, and the car door opened. They had arrived back at the hotel. Robert got out and helped Willow out. 

\----

By the time they made it back to their suite, the tension of the day had dissipated, and they were able to get back to just enjoying being together on their honeymoon. 

Willow plopped down on the sofa. “Well, today was quite a day. Perhaps we can make the rest of our trip less...eventful,” Willow remarked.

“So no more flirty Argentinians, ill fitting disguises, violent riots, or getaway cars?” Robert asked facetiously as he sat down next to her.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. “Yes, well I suppose we could try for something a bit more relaxing,” Willow replied. “No more drama for the rest of the trip. We've got plenty waiting for us back home.” Willow smiled.

“Therefore,” she started playfully, “Perhaps we should try to distance ourselves as much as possible from the drama of today…starting with that unflattering picture from the game. We should just delete that,” Willow said innocently, reaching for his phone.

Robert stood up at that. “Not a chance! Nice try though.” He waved his phone at her and started for the bedroom.

Willow ran after him and jumped on his back trying to reach for the phone. She snatched it and quickly deleted the picture. She smiled triumphantly.

“You're too late, darling...it's already on the cloud” Robert said smugly.

Willow’s smile dropped into a pout and Robert laughed. Willow sighed, “Fine, you win, but the least you could do is take me bed and make it up to me.” Willow smirked playfully.

“Of course my Mina,” Robert said, mocking Antonio’s nickname for his wife.

Willow gave him a playful shove and laughed. 

Robert took her hand and led her to bed. He was going to make Willow forget that Antonio ever existed.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter for me to get out for some reason, so that's why it has taken longer than the others have. It didn't turn out exactly how I'd hoped, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> *Next chapter: It's Robert and Willow's last night in Buenos Aires before they head elsewhere in Arrgentina. The evening may or may not include some Tango dancing ;)


	5. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert opens up to Willow about his father, and it leads to progress in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a filler chapter before some of the more fun times on Robert and Willow's honeymoon. I thought there needed to be a time for them to discuss some more serious things.

\----

Willow woke up to the soft pattering of rain against the windows, and she flipped onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arm across the bed expecting to feel the warmth of her husband beside her, but it was her turn to find the other side of the bed empty. Willow frowned at the feel of the cold sheets beside her. She sat up slowly and turned her head to the window. Hopefully the rain would clear up soon. It was their last day in the city, and she wanted one last adventure before they moved on. Willow grabbed her robe and then went in search of Robert.

She found him sitting on the sofa in the living room. He was deep in thought with a chessboard on the table in front of him and his father’s hourglass in his hand. He turned it over and over again watching the sand slip back and forth between the glass. His face was blank, and Willow worried about what was on his mind. Even when no one was looking, he was very good at hiding his feelings, schooling his features into his own personal armor to mask his pain.

She broke the silence. “Are you alright?”

Robert looked up at the sound of her voice and gave her a small smile. “I'm fine,” he said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Willow walked over and took the seat opposite of him and studied him for a moment. She wanted a peek under that mask of his. She wanted to take care of him. Their issues from yesterday were resolved, but Willow wondered if there was something else bothering him, something he wasn't sharing with her.

“Are you sure?” she asked. “Because the last time I saw you brooding over a chessboard, it was the night before our wedding, and you were clearly upset then…I don't know all of the details, but I know it had something to do with your father.”

“I really am fine,” he started. “That night...I wasn't in a good place.” Robert visibly cringed at the memory. “I was holding onto a lot of anger towards my father at that time. I felt like I was being suffocated by the memory of him. Everytime I played chess, I would be reminded of him and all of the times we played together. No matter how hard I tried, how much I learned, it wasn't enough. He still didn't think I had what it took to be king.” Robert paused for a moment and set the hourglass down on the chessboard and watched as the sand slowly made its way to the bottom.

Willow listened and waited patiently for him to continue. Robert looked up at her then. “You know when I came home from the island, I found that all of my things had been packed away. Not that it mattered. The only thing I wanted was that hourglass,” he said as he pointed to it.

“It's incredible the hold this one seemingly insignificant object has had over me. It anchored me to my father, and so I was able to channel all of my hatred and resentment towards him just by holding it between my fingers. My father’s words weighed heavily on me, and every time I played chess my anger intensified.”

Willow interrupted him for a moment. “You’re speaking as if all of these feelings are in the past now.”

“Well, they are,” Robert explained. “I realized today that the weight is gone. This morning I sat down to play chess and held that hourglass in my hand, and I no longer felt that anger, that overpowering resentment. I just felt...peace. I never thought I could play the game without his presence looming over it, but today was different.”

Willow tilted her head questioningly and reached for his hand to hold.

“I played one last game of chess with my father the day we got married, and he opened my eyes to all of the things I had been doing wrong, all of the choices that were reinforcing his belief that I could never be a great King. He showed me that it wasn't hopeless, though. With you by my side I could be saved, I could be a great King with you as my partner.” Robert smiled at Willow. “The power and strength of any King, whether in chess or in life, comes from his queen.”

Willow squeezed his hand comfortingly. “So, you're really okay? You've made peace with your father?” Willow asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” he said confidently. “When I realized that my father believed that I could change, I think it allowed me to let go of some of that resentment and move forward. Now I have a fresh start. I have you, and I have a chance to be the king our people need, the king they deserve. And so today I was able to have the first carefree chess game in a very long time. It felt good...So, I wasn't brooding, just reflecting,” he added with a small smile.

Willow smiled brightly at him, happy that he felt comfortable being open with her. This was progress.

Willow got up and rounded the coffee table and sat on his lap. She stroked his hair and pressed her forehead to his. “I'm so proud of you,” she admitted. “And I want you to know that I believe in you. I believe that we are going to do great things with this new beginning of ours.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the soothing sound of the rain coming down outside.

“Speaking of new beginnings,” Willow said, breaking the silence. “I was thinking that seeing as it's our last day in Buenos Aires, we could end this part of our trip by trying something new together, a celebration of this new start of ours.” 

“I like that idea,” Robert said happily. “But..” he pointed towards the window, “It doesn't look like the rain is going to stop anytime soon, so our options are a bit limited.”

Willow pursed her lips thinking. “I suppose you're right. What if instead we teach each other something new?” Willow asked, shrugging. “You could teach me something you know how to do, and vice versa. It might be easier.”

“Alright,” Robert conceded, “But I'm not quite sure what I can teach you. The first thing that comes to mind is chess, but I seem to recall a Miss Sarah Alice telling me at length about how her new friend Willow, was teaching her to play chess, so I'd say the lesson would be unnecessary.” He smirked and she laughed thinking about how much she missed that precocious little girl.

Just then Willow’s eyes went wide as she had a thought. She jumped out of Robert’s lap. “You could teach me to box!” she exclaimed.

“You want to learn how to box?” Robert asked doubtfully.

“Why not?” Willow replied with a shrug. “I know from what I saw at the charity match that you are quite the competitor.” She smiled mischievously.

“But I lost that match to Liam,” he reminded her with a raised brow.

“We both know you let him win,” she replied crossing her arms against her chest.

“How did..” Robert started, but Willow stopped him with a raised hand.

“Liam told me what you said to him. He whined about it for days,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Of course he did,” Robert sighed. “Well, I'll teach if you want, but I still don't know why you'd really want to?”

“I like learning new skills. Besides, it might come in handy the next time I inadvertently cause a riot,” Willow teased. “...Too soon?” she asked, trying not to laugh.

“Too soon!” he said in mock hurt. “Now go change. I can't teach you anything in your pajamas,” he said while pointing to the fuzzy slippers that adorned her feet.

“Yes, coach,” she said as she imitated a salute. Then she turned on her heel and scurried off to change, leaving Robert shaking his head. This was going to be interesting he thought.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me! I thought that Robert needed to find peace with his father in order to end that anger and hurt filled chapter of his life. By being able to move forward, it would help him and Willow begin their new lives and their reign with a fresh start.
> 
> Now they can have some fun and let go of the past. There will be enough new drama when they go back home, I should think.
> 
> Next chapter: Robert teaching Willow to box, and Willow teaching Robert to Tango.


	6. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow have a wonderful last day in Buenos Aires. Throughout the day there's boxing, Tango, rainstorms, flirting, and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update! I was out of town, then I got sick, and life just got in the way. I don't know if anyone is still with me, but if you are, thank you and I'm sorry for the wait :) Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the long wait. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not box or dance Tango, so I don't know much about either. Anything I referenced in the chapter is from brief research. Therefore please forgive me for any inaccuracies.
> 
> Lastly, I added in a random Miss Congeniality/Sandra Bullock reference because I love the movie and her. If you've seen it, I hope the little bit makes you laugh, and if you haven't...well I'm sorry for confusing you lol
> 
> Enjoy!!!

\----

Robert moved the coffee table out of the way to give him and Willow some room. A few minutes later Willow walked out of the bedroom in a pair of form fitting yoga pants, trainers, and a sports bra. Her tongue stuck slightly out of the side of her mouth as she fastened her hair into a pony tail. She smiled as she saw him looking her up and down. Willow made her way over to Robert and was bouncing around him, arms up looking ready for a fight.

Robert smirked at the scene. “Well, look at you. It seems like you're ready, aren't you?”

“Damn straight! Come on then, coach! Teach me.” She clapped her hands together, ready to get started.

Robert shook his head and chuckled. “Alright. I suppose we should start with your stance. Spread your legs a little wider than shoulder width apart with your feet diagonal,” he instructed. He stood next to her to show her.

Willow mimicked his stance and waited for more instructions.

“Okay, now distribute your weight evenly and bend your knees slightly. Good. Now bend your elbows and make your hands into fists and put your hands up in front of your face.”

Willow did as she was told, and Robert went back around her to fix her stance. He put his hands on her hips and angled her hips slightly.

“Perfect,” he whispered into her ear. Willow bit her lip as she felt his breath on her skin. Focus, Willow she thought. She cleared her throat. “Now what?” Willow asked, her voice strained a bit.

“Now,” Robert started, “You're going to step forward and drag your other foot. That's your basic movement in boxing. When your opponent is coming at you, you step and pivot in order to move and protect yourself.”

Willow tried her best to listen to what he was saying, but it was hard to concentrate when he was so close to her. She felt the heat from his body, and it only distracted her further.

“As for the actual boxing part, one of the most important moves is the jab. You're going to jab straight forward with your right arm and then bring your arm right back up to protect your face.”

Robert brought his arm up to encase Willow’s, and he moved her arm slowly to show the motion.

“Okay, now try it out yourself,” Robert instructed.

Willow nodded as Robert let go of her arm. She got into her stance and jabbed forward and recoiled quickly. But she brought her arm back a bit forcefully and ended up elbowing Robert right in his stomach.

“Oomph!” Robert exclaimed as he doubled over in pain.

Willow turned around and grabbed onto his shoulders. “Oh, my God. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…”

“It's fine,” Robert said, interrupting Willow. “Really,” he added smiling. “You've got quite the jab it seems” he chuckled.

Willow smiled, relieved. “What can I say? I must have practiced the SING method a few too many times. At least I know it works.”

Robert looked confused. He had know idea what she was talking about. “The SING method?” He questioned.

“You know from Miss Congeniality...the Sandra Bullock movie,” Willow said matter of factly.

Robert just raised a brow still confused.

“Are you serious?!” Willow exclaimed incredulously. “You've never seen that movie? It's such a classic. Sometimes I question your upbringing.” Willow scoffed.

“The fact that I've never seen this obscure film is the thing that makes you question my ‘upbringing?’” Robert asked in bewilderment.

“First off,” Willow said as she pointed her finger at him, “that movie is not obscure, and secondly, there are many things about your life experiences that make me question your upbringing,” she finished laughing.

“I suppose I didn't have the most conventional childhood compared to most people,” Robert conceded smiling shyly.

“As the future King of England, I suppose your childhood was filled with Royal history lessons, Russian literature, Latin, how to rule a country 101...,” Willow teased. “No time for such common films.” 

Robert clutched his chest dramatically. “Agh. You wound me. Do I come off that pretentious?” He asked.

Willow gave him a look.

“Alright, I suppose my life is synonymous with pretension, but to be fair I never really had the time or the luxury to enjoy the more normal things in life like Liam and Len did. I was always preparing to be king. I missed out on quite a bit it seems.”

“Don't worry,” Willow beamed, “We have the rest of our lives for me to catch you up on all you missed.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into. I feel I'm in for a lifetime of watching romantic comedies.”

Willow smiled and batted her eyelashes innocently. “Just think of it this way,” she started, barely able to keep a straight face, “With every lesson, every movie, I'll be helping you connect to the common people.” 

Robert rolled his eyes and rubbed at his side absentmindedly. “Alright, but back to this SING thing. What the hell is that, and what does it have to do with you knocking the air right out of me?” Robert asked.

“Well, it's an acronym used in the film. The main character teaches women how to defend themselves with the SING method. If a man comes up behind you to attack you, all you have to remember is to SING. Jab them in the side, stomp on the instep of one of their feet, turn around and break their nose with the heel of your hand, and finally knee them in the groin.”

Robert stared at her with his mouth slightly agape.

“So, I accidentally started to SING you a bit it seems,” she added sheepishly.

Robert threw his head back and laughed loudly. Everyday with this woman is full of surprises he thought. He grabbed her hand, and they continued to practice for the next hour or so.

\---

Willow slumped down onto the sofa smiling as she grabbed the glass of water from Robert”s outstretched hand.

“You're quite the quick study, you know? I'm impressed” Robert said with pride. He sat down next to Willow and put his feet up on the coffee table.

“Perhaps, I just had a good teacher,” Willow said as she cozied up next to him.

Robert wrapped his arm around Willow and pulled her closer. “As much as I'd like to take credit for it, you seem to be a natural,” he said as he kissed the top of her head. “You're light on your feet, and you move effortlessly it seems,” he added.

“I suppose I can thank my background in dance for that,” she replied. Willow looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped and had an idea. She smiled mischievously at Robert.

“And now, I know exactly what ‘new thing’ I'm going to teach you!” Willow exclaimed excitedly.

Robert grimaced and dropped his arm from around Willow, “Oh no. This is going to involve dancing isn't it?”

“Yes it is. Now let's get changed. I'm going to take you to a great little milonga place. So dust off your dancing shoes your majesty!” Willow replied.

“Wait, wait, wait! You're supposed to teach me something new. I already know how to dance. You know with that whole pretentious upbringing you mentioned earlier? I learned the Waltz, the Foxtrot, the Quickstep..”

Willow interrupted him. “But I doubt you learned the Tango.”

Robert snapped his mouth shut and pouted slightly.

“That's what I thought. Now go change. We have to take advantage of this break in the weather while we can!” Willow grinned as Robert got up and walked to the bedroom begrudgingly.

\----

Robert poured himself a stiff drink as he waited for Willow to finish changing. He looked down at his dress shirt and slacks hoping that he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself this evening.

“Alright, I'm ready,” Willow said as she walked out into the living room interrupting Robert’s thoughts.

Robert turned around at the sound of her voice. She wore a blood red dress that accentuated her waist and hugged hips while flowing loosely to the floor. There was a slight slit that traveled dangerously high up her thigh. She looked absolutely beautiful. How she managed to look both so lovely and sexy all at once was beyond his comprehension. 

“Wow,” he stuttered out. “You look breathtaking.”

Willow smiled shyly and bit her lip as she fiddled with the elephant necklace around her neck that Robert got for her many months ago. She walked over to Robert and fixed the collar of his shirt. “You look pretty damn handsome yourself,” she said.

Willow then took his hand in hers and lead him out of their suite and out of the hotel. They walked a few blocks before Willow stopped in front of a small cafe. The chairs were stacked atop the tables outside, and through the front windows it appeared dark inside.

Robert tried to get a better look and leaned his head closer to the window and cupped his hands around the sides of his eyes as he peered through.

“I think they're closed, love,” Robert announced.

“It's not a problem. I know the owners, and they're expecting us,” Willow said. “I called them while I was getting changed,” she added seeing the confused look on Robert’s face.

Willow walked over to the door and knocked three times. They heard movement inside the cafe and shortly after, the door swung open. An old Argentinian couple stepped outside and greeted them. They appeared to be overjoyed to see Willow as they threw their arms around her and peppered her with kisses. They spoke in Spanish rapidly, and since Robert did not speak the language, all he could do was stand back and watch as Willow did the talking.

After a few minutes of pleasantries, Willow gestured for him to follow as they made their way into the cafe. 

As they made their way through the dark cafe, Robert leaned down and whispered in Willow’s ear, “These people seem lovely, but what does this closed shop have to do with Tango dancing?”

“You'll see,” is all she said as took his hand and pulled him around the last corner.

In front of them the little couple opened a pair of French doors that lead to the back patio. They stepped out onto a cobblestone walkway with a wooden makeshift dance floor in the center. The patio was surrounded with large rose bushes that matched the color of Willow’s dress. Twinkle lights were strewn overhead and music was playing softly in the background. The old couple smiled and blew them a kiss, and crept back inside the cafe to their quarters above it leaving Robert and Willow all alone.

“Well, this is quite the romantic spot we've got here,” Robert said as he took in the scene before them.

Willow sighed as her eyes took a far off look, “Isn't it though? Whenever my family would visit the city, I'd would always come in and watch for hours as the couples would dance and laugh the night away.”

After a moment she shook herself from her reverie. “Alright, come on, it's time for your dance lesson sir.” She grabbed Robert’s arm and dragged him to the dance floor. 

“Thank god no one is watching. I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself,” Robert smirked.

“You're going to do great. Don't worry, it's going to be fun,” Willow reassured.

“Now, let's start with our frame. We're going to stand close, your hand on my waist, our other arms straight out, bodies rigid,” Willow instructed.

Willow then moved onto some basic footwork. “Alright, as the man you lead in the Tango. Our steps are going to start with you stepping forward. Slow-slow, quick-quick, slow.”

They practiced the steps a few times and Willow smiled at Robert’s brow furrowed in concentration, trying to get the steps right.

“Now, eyes on me. Let's try the steps without you looking down at your feet,” she suggested.

Robert nodded and raised his eyes to meet hers. Arms straight and slow-slow, quick-  
“Ouch!” Willow exclaimed as Robert stepped on her toes.

Robert stepped back quickly and looked down to her feet. “I'm so sorry! I-”

Willow brought her finger to his lips to quiet him. “It's fine. It was bound to happen at some point,” she said soothingly. “Besides, after I elbowed you earlier today, I'd say I deserved it. We're even now,” she laughed. “Okay, let's go again.”

They practiced a bit more until Robert got the basic steps down. She then showed him a turn where he fanned her out, she went under his arm, and then they met back together.

“Now let's add the head snap,” she instructed. Willow demonstrated and had him try.

She giggled. “Okay, I love your passion and flair, but not quite that much of a snap. You don't want to give yourself whiplash.”

They began again. Stiff frame, arms out, slow-slow, quick-quick, slow. Robert fanned her out and turned her, and they met again. Head snap left then right. 

Willow decided to show off a bit. She held Robert’s hands and leaned forward as she kicked her right leg back and up towards her head. Slow-slow, quick-quick, slow, and Willow snapped her head and dragged her left leg slowly across the dance floor until it met her right foot. She leaned into him and hooked her right leg up under his and then caressed his face. 

Robert exhaled raggedly. “God, that was sexy,” Robert choked out.

Willow smiled seductively. “Well, the Tango is a sexy dance.”

“Hmmm,” he murmured. “Sexy dance, sexy wife. Quite the combination,” he said as he lowered his hands further down around her backside.

“You want to try one last move, your majesty? It's a bit of a challenge,” Willow asked, eyebrow raised.

“I'm the king of England. I never back down from a challenge,” Robert replied tauntingly.

“Alright, if you're up for it. It's called the ‘death drop,’” Willow said.

Robert’s smile faltered a bit.

Willow kissed him gently and stepped back. “Now, you're going to fan me out like we practiced and then I'm going to spin into you so I'm against your chest and our arms are crossed over each other's.”

Robert did what he was told and held her in his arms. He whispered in her ear, “I like this move. Having you this close to me.” He kissed behind her ear, and Willow shivered a bit.

She cleared her throat and Robert smiled with amusement as her skin reddened slightly. “Now, with our hands intertwined, raise your arms up and mine will follow over my head…good.”

Willow turned her head to meet his gaze. “You ready for the scary part?” She whispered, smiling softly. He nodded, a bit hesitantly.

“You're going to step out from behind me, hands still clutched to mine, and you're going to drop me, almost lowering me completely to the floor. The fact that your hands are still holding mine will keep me from hitting the floor,” she explained.

Robert swallowed and followed her directions. He stepped aside, and lowered her down quickly until his straightened arms caught her, inches before she hit the ground.

His eyes lit up with pride at their success, but just as he was about to pull her up, Robert lost his footing. One of his arms slipped, and Willow fell, pulling him down with her. He landed on top of her with an oomph.

Robert was afraid that he had hurt her, but then he heard her muffled giggles from underneath him. “I suppose we both dropped to our deaths then, huh?” She said between giggles. 

He laughed along with her until he felt something wet hit his face. He turned his head towards the sky as he felt another drop hit his face. The sky was opening up, and it started to sprinkle. 

“Agghhh, it's starting to rain again!” Willow exclaimed.

Robert got up quickly and pulled Willow up onto her feet as well. She brought her hand up to cover her face from the rain, but it was no use. It was starting to downpour. They ran towards the shop to get out of the rain, but the doors were locked. Willow tried yelling to the couple upstairs, but they couldn't hear her over the rain. 

“I think there is a gate around the side that leads to the street. Let's try that,” Willow suggested.

Robert was able to pry the gate open and grabbed Willow’s hand so they could run back to the hotel. Willow tried to run, but her heels were making her slip.

“Get on my back,” Robert ordered.

Willow slipped off her heels and jumped onto his back with her shoes dangling in one hand.

“Hold on tight, love,” Robert yelled over his shoulder. He began to run through the cobblestone streets towards the hotel. 

Although they were wet and cold, they smiled the whole way back. Willow lifted her head to the heavens and let the rain shower her face. She squealed with laughter as Robert took a sharp corner. He squeezed her thighs gently, letting her know that he had her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

They made their way back to the hotel, and he let her slide off his back once they were in the elevator. They rode the elevator to the top with their security detail behind them, soaked yet stoic as ever. 

With a ding, the doors opened, and they hurried into their suite. Willow looked down at her dress and Robert’s suit and shook her head chuckling. “We are positively drenched!”

There was already a puddle forming beneath her feet. She started squeezing the water from her hair as Robert came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“We had quite the adventure today,” he started. “You learned to box, I learned to Tango, and both of us came away with only minor injuries,” he said kissing her cheek. 

She scrunched her nose and drew his arms closer around her. They stood there in each others’ arms, silently just enjoying the feeling of each other as the rainstorm raged on outside. 

Willow reached for her phone out of her purse, and held it up in front of them. “I want to remember this night forever,” Willow murmured. She smiled as she leaned further back into him. He smiled and she snapped the picture. A wonderful way to end their time in Buenos Aires. Tomorrow...another adventure awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a tough time with it for a while, but then I got inspired and things started flowing. In my head I have at least 2 or 3 chapters left, so I hope you're not sick of the story just yet! Thanks for reading. I appreciate all you kudos and comments <3
> 
> Next chapter: Robert and Willow take a road trip to the countryside of Argentina.


	7. Road Trip to The Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow take a road trip to Pinamar, where Willow grew up. Once there, Willow takes Robert to see the horses, and they talk about their future.

Robert zipped the last of his luggage and glanced at his watch, half past 11 o'clock. “Willow, love?! Are you finished packing?” Robert called from the living room. “We should get on the road soon if we want to make it to Pinamar before dark.”

“I'm nearly finished,” Willow called from the other room. “Why don't you start packing up the car, and I will meet you downstairs with the last of my things?”

“Alright,” he replied, “See you down there.” Robert grabbed what he could and left the rest to his security, and they headed to the car.

Not long after, Willow made her way out front to see Robert and their security arguing with the valet. 

“What's going on? Everything alright?” She asked as she approached them.

“Everything is under control, your majesty,” one of her bodyguards replied. “There seems to have been a slight miscommunication, and we were given the incorrect vehicle. They've brought us a two seater instead of the larger SUV we requested.”

Willow nodded in understanding and then pulled the valet aside to speak with him.

Robert glanced over at his security as Willow went back and forth with the valet in Spanish.

The valet handed Willow the keys to the car and walked away. She turned to face the rest of them and smiled. “Alright, everything is settled. I'll drive us in this car, and our security will follow behind in a separate car I had the valet go retrieve.”

“I don't think that is very prudent, ma’am,” one of the body guards interjected. “We will just wait for them to locate the correct vehicle, so we can properly transport you and the King.”

“Nonsense,” Willow replied as she waved him off. “There aren't any larger cars available for sometime according to the valet, but we do know that they have another two seater available right now. Just relax. I've got this.”

“Your safety is paramount to us your majesty,” security started but was quieted by a hand from Robert.

“Look, the second car is already here. You lads can just follow closely behind us. I will drive,” Robert said as he took the keys from Willow. “I'm military trained and quite adept at driving motor vehicles. We will be fine. I can keep her majesty and myself safe, and you will be close behind if we run into any trouble. Understood?”

Their security paused and glanced at each other before nodding in acquiescence and headed to the newly arrived vehicle.

Willow crossed her arms and raised a brow at Robert. “So, they will allow you to drive but not me- the one who actually knows the area and the ins and outs of the country?” Willow scoffed.

Robert sighed, “Darling, I don't think they meant anything by it. Let me just handle things. I've got everything under control, love.” 

He kissed her cheek and then turned away and made his way over to the car to finish loading up.

Willow rolled her eyes. “Men and their egos,” she muttered under her breath.

Robert closed the trunk and opened the right side door and slid in. Willow smirked knowingly and slid in on the left side. Robert looked down in confusion at the empty space in front of him where he thought the steering wheel should be. Willow turned to face him as she strummed her fingers against the steering wheel in front of her.

“We’re in Argentina darling. We drive on the right side of the road here,” Willow said triumphantly as she snatched the keys from Robert’s hand. She started the ignition and pushed her sunglasses down off her head and onto her face. “I guess I'll be driving after all it seems.”

Robert frowned, buckled his seat belt, and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned his head towards her and smirked, “You're enjoying this aren't you?” He asked.

“Oh, definitely!” She exclaimed as she laughed and sped off down the road.

\---

Willow quickly rounded the bend and stopped abruptly as they hit traffic on their way out of the city.

“Damn,” she said, “It always gets congested right up here.” She honked her horn repeatedly in frustration. “Aye! Vamos idiotas!” She yelled out the window.

“Easy, love,” Robert said wide eyed. “We'll get there when we get there. There's no need to rush.” He patted her knee trying to placate her. “I didn't take you for someone who suffers from road rage,” he added with a questioning smile.

“Well, when people get in the way of me enjoying the rest of my honeymoon with my husband, I get a bit miffed,” Willow said with a huff.

Traffic started to ease a bit, and when the car in front of them switched lanes, Willow happily took the opportunity to get them out of there. She accelerated and weaved in and out of the lanes between cars with precision. She jerked left, then right fitting closely in the gaps until she zoomed forward and cut off the last car in front of them.

Robert braced himself as Willow drove wildly and peeked in the rear view mirror to see the security still stuck in traffic trying desperately to catch up.

“Where on Earth did you learn to drive like that?!” Robert exclaimed. He was simultaneously terrified and impressed by her skills.

Willow shook her head and laughed. “That's a story for another time, I should think. Let's just say it involves whiskey, a lost bet, and the open road in Atlanta, Georgia.”

Before Robert could even respond, Willow floored the gas pedal and carried them off the highway and onto a two lane road heading out into the country. Turn after turn they drove further into the countryside, lush greenery surrounding them. Everytime they crested a hill, they got a small peek of the sea hiding far out beyond the horizon.

Willow rolled down the windows letting the warm breeze in and tickle her skin. She inhaled the fresh air and sighed contently.

Robert tilted his head watching the wind dance through Willow’s hair and the afternoon sunlight illuminate her face. 

“I think this is the most relaxed I've ever seen you,” he said softly.

She smiled. “I'm home,” was all she said for a moment. “I grew up running through these hills, swimming in these seas. Pinamar will always hold a special place in my heart...I mean I love London, don't get me wrong. It's my home now, but this place made me who I am.”

Robert reached for her hand and squeezed it gently before bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. “Well, if this place makes you feel this way then I think we will have to visit more often. It's nice to see you so happy and worry free.”

Just then Willow came up over a hill and came to a stop in front of a sprawling ranch. She turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. 

Robert made his way around the car and over to Willow and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“Wow,” was all Robert could manage. He took a moment to take in the place. Around him stood an endless valley of trees and wide open farmland. And in front of him, was a large ranch house with a path that led to the sea. He could hear nothing but the waves crashing against beach and the seagulls squalling overhead. 

Willow turned to face Robert and walked backwards as she spun around. “Welcome to the Moreno Ranch!” She exclaimed happily.

“This place is incredible,” he replied.

“This land, this ranch has been in my father’s family for generations. We've raised some of the finest Argentinian horses here,” she explained.

Willow grabbed his hand and lead him in the direction of the stables. 

\----

They crested the hill and there they stood with miles of acreage as far as the eye could see. Robert leaned against the gate of the corral and watched as Willow climbed over the fence to say hello to the horses. She ran her fingers through their manes and nuzzled their faces lovingly.

A few minutes later Willow came back over to where Robert was and hopped up onto the fence to sit. 

“It's been quite a while since I've been down here to see the horses,” Willow started. “I almost forgot how much I adore them. They are just this amazing combination of strength and lovingness.”

Robert climbed up to join Willow atop the fence.

“I've heard Eleanor talk about her love for horses, but what about you?” Willow asked. “Are you a horse enthusiast?”

Robert turned toward her and smiled softly. “I've always admired horses and thought them to be quite magnificent creatures, but I can't say I have the same connection to them that you or Lenny do.”

“Hmmm,” Willow replied quietly as she scooted closer to Robert and laid her head on his shoulder.

“To me horses solely represented an escape. They were just a way for me to run away and hide for a bit when the monarchy rested too heavily on my shoulders. I'd go down to the stables and grab any horse and just ride as fast and as hard as I could to the edge of the palace grounds. I never left or went further, but it was nice knowing there was a getaway car of sorts always waiting if I needed an escape.”

Willow wound her arm around his and squeezed him comfortingly.

He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

“It's funny though,” he started. “Watching you with the horses, the way your face lit up with happiness; I realized something.”

Willow lifted her head from his shoulder. “And what's that?” She asked. She raked her fingers through his hair as she waited for an answer.

“As I looked at them, I realized that I don't want to run away anymore. I feel like running full speed ahead towards the future, our future. I see us atop that dappled horse right over there,” he said as he pointed across the corral. “You and me galloping off towards our future. I can picture it so clearly.”

Willow hopped off of the fence and held out her hand to Robert. “Tell me what you see. Show me” she said wistfully.

Robert took her hand and slid off the fence. Willow led them over to the dappled horse and walked the horse out of the corral and then mounted him. She looked down at Robert and motioned for him to get up behind her.

Robert sidled up behind Willow and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into him. 

Willow gently nudged the horse with her heels and made a clicking noise with her tongue, and the horse started to walk.

“So,” Willow began, “What does our future look like?” Willow led them around her family’s land as Robert tried to put his thoughts into words.

Robert leaned in closer to Willow and rested his chin in the crook if her neck, his mouth close to her ear.

“Well, most importantly I see so much happiness in our future. My family has fought and bickered and manipulated one another for generations. At times I've been apart of that dysfunction, but I really did mean what I said at my mother’s birthday dinner. I want you and me to represent the best of the family. I want us to do...better.” Robert smiled and kissed the hollow of her neck softly.

Willow sighed into the kiss contentedly. “What else do you see?” She asked.

“I see us ruling side by side and making England prosperous again. I see us traveling the world together and me taking you on a proper date in Paris of course,” he teased.

Willow chuckled, “Well, of course.”

“I see us starting a family,” Robert whispered shyly. “Can you picture it?” He asked excitedly. “Four or five little ones running around the palace, laughing and playing?”

Willow pulled the reins and stopped the horse near a stream that ran through the property and turned her body around to face Robert. “Four or five children!?” She exclaimed with a laugh. “Maybe two or three,” she said as she jabbed him the chest with her finger. 

They both dismounted and led the horse over to the stream for some water and then tied him to a tree where he could graze and rest.

“Well, I wouldn't mind having four or five little Willow’s running around,” Robert said happily as they sat down in the grass by the stream. “Sweet little girls with big, brown eyes and huge hearts. Of course they would be wicked smart and silly, and probably a bit sassy as well.” He laughed at the thought.

Willow gave him a playful shove. “I wouldn't mind a few little Robbie’s running around either you know?” Willow replied. “Charming little devils with that smirk of yours,” she wagged her finger at him playfully. “They would be strong and generous, thoughtful. And of course they would have the humility to accept when they are wrong and have made mistakes. They would always know that it is never too late to change and to do better.” Willow looked at him with sincerity and grabbed his face between her hands. She closed her eyes and kissed his lips gently. 

“I think we would make some pretty fantastic kids,” Robert said seriously.

“I mean, there's a chance we might get a stray Cyrus in there, though,” Willow joked. 

Robert threw his head back and laughed. “Let's not even put that out into the universe!”

“You're right,” she said. “That's a scary thought.”

She paused for a moment. “But seriously, though. No matter what happens, we will get through it together.”

Robert tucked a loose strand behind her ear and smiled. “I'm so lucky to have you by my side.”

“I could say the same,” she replied. 

The sun was starting to set, but neither of them could bear to leave just yet, so they just nestled closer to watch the sunset.

“Do you think I'll make a good father?” Robert asked suddenly.

Willow sat up at that and turned to face him. “Of course you will,” she replied strongly.

“I just don't want our children to feel the pressures that I did growing up. I want them to know that I love them and that they are great just the way they are...I know my parents meant well, but I didn't always feel that.” Robert cast his eyes to the ground and played with a blade of grass, not wanting to see the look on Willow’s face.

Willow climbed onto Robert’s lap to straddle him and forced him to look at her. “Hey,” she started as she stroked his face. “The fact that you worry about being a good father shows me that you're going to be an amazing father. You acknowledge the issues from your childhood, and you want to do better. You want what's best for them, and they aren't even here yet.”

Robert nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

“We’re going to make mistakes…a lot of them probably,” Willow said and Robert smiled. “But all we can do is just do the best we can.” Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and shrugged.

“You're pretty wise, you know that?” Robert said as he rubbed up and down Willow’s back.

Willow sighed dramatically. “I know. Wives are always right. We know what we’re talking about, so you should probably get used to it sooner rather than later,” she teased.

“Yes, dear,” Robert replied playfully.

“Would you look at that!” Willow exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air. “You've got it down already.” She giggled and peppered him with kisses.

“Alright, we should probably get back to the house before it gets too dark. You think the security boys have made it yet?” Willow asked with a smirk. “I did leave them in the dust.”

“I should hope so,” Robert replied as they got back on the horse. “Or we might have to look into getting some new security.” He smiled.

Willow nudged the horse and galloped off back towards the house. When they arrived back, their security was waiting for them, relief written all over their faces. 

The two dismounted and Willow handed the reins to one of the men. “Glad you could finally join us,” she said as she threw Robert a knowing look. 

Willow headed into the house as the men stammered, trying to come up with something to say.

“Well, she showed us, didn't she?” Robert said to the men. “That driving of hers.” He shook his head. He patted one of the men on the shoulder. “Lesson learned. Never underestimate my wife.” He chuckled and went to go join his wife inside.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapters! Life has been kind of crazy, but I haven't forgotten about the story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a few more chapters in mind before ending this fic, and I might write a sequel or some sort of follow up about their lives once they return home. It just depends on if there is any interest.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading! I appreciate your kudos and comments immensely. Next chapter: I'm thinking a fun beach day for our couple. 
> 
> See you soon!


	8. Beach Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow spend an afternoon at the beach talking, swimming, building sand castles, and just enjoying one of the last days of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a little shout out to the fans as well as a few callbacks to some things mentioned on the show about Willow. See if you can spot them! Enjoy!

\----

Willow wriggled her toes in the sand as she made her way across the beach, her sandals dangling from her fingertips. The afternoon sun was high in the sky, and a light breeze danced across the sand. It was the perfect day to lounge on the beach.

Willow found a spot to settle in, and she laid her towel across the sand. She pushed her sunglasses down so they were perched on the tip of her nose and smirked. 

Further back on the beach she saw Robert and their security team stumbling through the sand, hands filled with items for the beach. With each uneven step, things started to slip out of their grasp. Soon towels were fluttering down onto the sand, umbrellas slipping out of their arms landing at their feet. 

Willow let out an unflattering snort. “Everything all right back there?” She called out to them. “Do you need an extra pair of hands?”

“We are quite capable, thank you very much,” Robert huffed as he tried to keep a grip on what he was carrying. He stood a bit straighter attempting to regain some sense of dignity when he stumbled yet again dropping everything in his arms.

“Bloody hell,” he hissed.

Willow shook her head and ran over to help them over to the spot where she was set up.

As they were finishing setting up, Willow couldn't help but notice how out of place their security team looked out there. Although on the beach, the men still wore suits and ties complete with oxfords. 

“Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in beach wear?” Willow asked them.

“Thank you for your concern your majesty, but this is our uniform. We will manage just fine,” one of the men replied politely.

Willow shrugged and sat down on her towel facing the sea.

Although Willow had worked at the palace for quite some time, she hadn't realized how ever present the palace security really was. Now that she married Robert she was beginning to truly understand how any sense of true privacy was now gone. She couldn't even enjoy a day on a desolate beach with her husband without being surrounded by bodyguards, and in those suits they really stuck out. 

Willow had hoped she could get them into plain clothes to fit in. If she could do that, Willow could maybe pretend that she and Robert were just a normal, newlywed couple enjoying a day at the beach together. It didn't appear that, that was going to happen today it seemed. 

She supposed that she should try and get used to this new normal sooner rather than later. But she now understood why Len was always trying to slip her security detail. Normalcy is hard to come by as a royal, but Willow knew it was all worth it. She was going to be able to spent the rest of her life with the man she loved and be in a position to change the world for the better. A little sacrifice of privacy was worth it.

Willow was shaken from her thoughts as Robert plopped down beside her in the sand. 

“What's going on in that head of yours?” Robert asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Hmmm,” she started. “Just thinking about our lives, what's to come, how different things are going be when we get back.”

“Having second thoughts?” He teased. His words were light, but Willow could hear the slight hitch in his voice, the small part of him that was still insecure when it came to the two of them.

Willow quirked her head to the side to look at him and smiled, “Not one,” she said confidently.

Imperceptibly to most, Robert relaxed slightly and kissed the top of Willow’s head.

“Good,” he murmured into her hair. “We have plenty of time to think about what's to come. For now, let's just relax and enjoy the last few days we have left here before we head back to London.”

“Agreed,” she said smiling.

\-----

Willow lied on her stomach, her feet dangling in the air as she flipped through the pages of the book in front on her.

Robert was making his way back from the house with cocktails in hand as he took in the sight. Willow was immersed in the book in front of her, reading glasses perched on her nose. She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear as her eyebrows knitted further together in concentration.

Robert sat down gently and held out her drink to her and cleared his throat.

Willow was jarred out of her thoughts and turned to grabbed the drink from Robert. 

“That was quick,” she said in surprise.

“That book’s got you quite engrossed. What ever is it about?” He asked.

Robert leaned over to see a stack of books in front of Willow. All were biographies on past queens including Queen Elizabeth, Queen Victoria, and even Anne Boleyn which was the book Willow was currently scouring through.

Willow took a sip of her drink and shrugged her shoulders. “I'm doing research,” she said casually.

“Research?” Asked Robert with an arched brow.

Willow sat up with her legs crossed and straightened her back ready to defend herself.

“Yes, research,” she started. “I'm the queen of England now which is a huge responsibility...so I thought what better way to prepare myself than to find out how other queens before me ruled and dealt with their situation.”

Robert smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Willow. 

“I appreciate how seriously you're taking your new found position, darling, but I know for a fact that you are going to be an amazing queen regardless of this research you're doing,” Robert replied.

“Your compassion, your goodness leaves no doubt in my mind that you will do right by our people,” he continued.

Willow fiddled with the glass in her hand and looked down as she spoke. “I just feel like I have so much to prove. If you recall, the press and the people were not too enthused when we announced our engagement. They already have a low opinion of me, and I haven't even done anything as their queen yet, so I'll take any guidance I can get.”

Willow sighed and downed the rest of her drink. 

Robert frowned, bothered that Willow was feeling this way. He gently pulled Willow over to him so her head rested against his chest.

“Believe me, I understand how cruel the press can be and how daunting it is to face millions of people who judge you without knowing your heart.” Robert paused to look down at Willow in his arms.

“You just have to know that you can't please everyone. You just keep being the amazing woman I fell in love with, and the rest of the world won't be able to help it- they will fall in love with you too. I mean just look at me,” Robert said as he pointed to himself. “From the moment I met you, you inspired me to be a better person. So, forget the bloody books and just be you.”

Willow smiled brightly and grabbed Robert’s face and kissed him fiercely. 

“Now, my love,” Robert started, “Can we please have some fun on the beach? You agreed to forget about life back home for a while, remember?”

“You're absolutely right,” she said as she put her hands up in defense. She then closed the book she was reading and tossed it and the rest of the books into her beach bag. She stood up and reached her hand out to Robert.

“Come on, let's forget our troubles and go build a sand castle,” she said.

Robert grinned and took her hand. They walked hand in hand down close to the water’s edge and got down on their knees and started scooping sand, building walls and towers.

“I used to come down here all the time as a little girl,” Willow said wistfully. “I'd spend hours building sand castles and looking for shells to decorate my creations.”

“I don't remember that last time I spent the day at the beach, nevertheless built a sand castle,” Robert said thoughtfully.

“Well it doesn't show,” Willow replied. “I mean you seem to be quite the architect. You even managed a moat around our castle,” Willow teased.

Robert rubbed his hands together, brushing the sand off of his hands and leaned back to admire their creation.

“I have to admit. It's not half bad,” he said beaming with pride. 

He looked over at Willow to see her smiling adoringly back at him.

Willow stood up then and sent Robert to grab his phone so they could take a picture. As he went off, Willow wrote a message in the sand below their sand castle.

Robert returned shortly with one of their bodyguards in tow to take the picture. Robert glanced down at what Willow had written in the sand with a look of confusion. The message read ‘Rillow’s Castle.’

“Darling, who or what is a.. ‘Rillow’ might I ask?”

Willow threw her head back and laughed. “It's our names put together. Robert and Willow together makes ‘Rillow.’”

Robert still looked confused, so she explained further.

“After we announced our engagement, I made the mistake of going online and reading all of the comments,” she began. 

Robert raised a brow at this.

“Yes, yes I know. Everyone told me not to, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, a lot of the comments were terrible, but there was a number of people who were very supportive of us being together. So in support of us, they started #Rillow.”

Robert looked down at the words in the sand again and smiled.

“That's rather sweet, actually,” Robert said as he looked back up at Willow. “We could use all the support we can get.”

“Agreed. Now let's take the picture before high tide comes and whisks away our castle,” Willow replied.

They stepped to the side and Willow wrapped her arms around Robert’s waist. They smiled happily as one of their bodyguards snapped a picture. He handed the phone to Robert and walked back to his post.

Robert shaded the phone with his hand, so they could see how the picture turned out.

Willow tapped a finger on the screen in approval. “Now that is a great photo,” she grinned.

Robert wrapped his arm around Willow’s shoulders as they wandered back to their spot.

\----

After they spent some time sunbathing, Robert turned on his side towards Willow, his head propped up on his elbow. 

“So…” Robert started. “I think now is the perfect time to tell me the story behind those driving skills of yours, love.”

Willow’s face broke out into a Cheshire grin as she flipped over onto her stomach to face Robert. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and gave him a pointed look.

He looked at her expectantly and motioned for her to begin.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “So, it all started back when I was at university. Before I studied in Switzerland for my post grad work, I spent a year studying abroad in the states.”

“In Atlanta, you said,” Robert interjected.

Willow scrunched her nose. “Not quite. I'll get to that part. I was studying in Nashville, Tennessee, and I started seeing this guy who absolutely loved NASCAR racing. Every so often we would take trips down to Atlanta, where he was from, to meet up with his friends. He'd take me to see races and I'd tag along and watch him and his friends drag race.” Willow paused and sighed.

“I always wanted to learn to race, but he thought it was too dangerous. However,” she said with a smirk, “We went to a party one weekend, and we made a bet over a game of beer pong. Well, whisky pong technically because we ran out of beer. Anyway, the bet was, if I won, he had to teach me everything about racing, and if he won, I'd drop it and never bring it up again.”

Robert chuckled. “So, I'm assuming you won the bet?”

Willow nodded triumphantly. “I most certainly did. He could hold his liquor; I'll give him that, but I am an excellent beer pong player. He never stood a chance! Poor guy spent that entire summer teaching me until I was just as good as he was.”

“You are full of surprises,” he said shaking his head.

Just then Willow’s phone started to ring, interrupting their conversation. She rummaged through her bag, and grabbed it. Her mother was calling.

“It's my mum,” Willow told Robert. “Just give me a second.”

Willow got up and walked a ways down the beach to take the call.

She returned less than 15 minutes later, yet apparently it was just enough time for Robert to doze off in her absence.

Willow smiled at how calm and serene he looked in his sleep. His furrowed brow was relaxed, his mouth slightly parted. As adorable as he looked, Willow couldn't help her mischievous thoughts. It was time for her regain the upper hand when it came to their embarrassing photos.

Willow tiptoed her way around Robert and snuck off to talk to their security. After a few minutes of convincing, Willow had persuaded their security team to help her.

Willow leaned over where Robert was resting and wiggled her hand in front of his face- yep he was out. She waved the men over, and they all began to bury Robert in the sand. What a sight they were. The paparazzi would have had a field day with this- the King’s uniformed security hurriedly piling sand atop of him and shaping his lower body into a mermaid’s tail while the newly crowned queen of England molded a pair of breasts on his chest. Quite the sight indeed.

Once they finished, Willow crouched down beside Robert smiling, hands pointed towards her masterpiece. Click! If the subtle smirk on their security’s faces were any indication, the picture was a keeper. They handed the phone to Willow, and snickered as they sauntered back to their posts.

Willow leaned over and gently kissed Robert on the nose causing him to stir. 

His eyelids fluttered, and he opened his eyes to see his wife peering over him with a huge grin on her face. He looked around and tried to sit up, but soon realized that he was buried in the sand.

“What in the..” He muttered, baffled by his situation.

Willow started giggling. “I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You left me no choice!”

Willow then pulled up the picture on her phone to show him.

Robert squinted to see. There he was sculpted into a mermaid with his wife off to the side laughing at his ridiculous state.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“You make a positively lovely mermaid, I should think,” Willow teased.

“You think you're quite clever, don't you?” Robert asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, actually..” Willow began but was interrupted as Robert suddenly broke through the sand, freeing himself.

Willow squealed in surprise as sand flew everywhere, and Robert grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. He pinned her underneath him and started tickling her furiously. She howled with laughter as she tried to wriggle free.

“Agh! Stop, please!,” she exclaimed between giggles.

Robert stopped, both of their bodies coated with sand, and pinned her arms over her head as he lowered his face over hers.

“Had enough payback, love?” He asked playfully.

“Yes,” she sputtered out between breaths, her chest heaving from laughing so hard. 

He let go of her arms and leaned ever closer still. Just as he was about to capture her lips with his own, his face broke out into a cheeky grin.

“Too bad,” he replied as he grabbed Willow and threw her over his shoulder.

Willow shrieked and Robert ran down the beach to the water’s edge where he waded in and tossed her into the sea.

Willow’s head popped up out of the waves, shock written all over her face as she wiped the water from her eyes. She started splashing him and then dunked him under the surface.

Robert resurfaced, laughing as Willow started swimming away. Robert grabbed her and brought her to him. He held her with his arms around her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As they floated in the sea, Willow encircled her arms around Robert’s neck. With her forehead against his, she sighed. “Truce?” She asked hopefully.

“Truce,” he agreed.

He smiled as they drifted back and forth with the ebb and flow of the waves. He brought one hand up and caressed her cheek with his knuckles.

She closed her eyes at the feeling, enjoying the closeness between them.

Robert leaned in and kissed her lips softly then slowly deepened it.

Willow pulled back, running her fingers through his hair. 

Robert laid his head on Willow’ shoulder and kissed the hollow of her neck. 

“I wish we could freeze this moment,” he murmured softly.

Willow pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his chest. 

“Me too,” she replied. “I'm not ready to go back and share you with the rest of the world.”

Robert lifted his head off her shoulder and trailed his hands up and down her back.  
“Nor do I, but at least we have a few more days alone before we head back,” he reassured.

Willow nodded as her stomach started to growl. Her face reddened with embarrassment, and Robert chuckled.

“I believe that is our cue to head back for dinner,” he teased.

\----

They made their way up the beach and back to the house. Robert went to rinse off in the shower as Willow went to get dinner started.

A few minutes later Willow heard a loud gasp. She turned off the stove and went to go see what was the matter.

“Robbie?” Willow called out as she entered the bedroom. “Are you alright?”

Robert stomped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a finger pointed towards himself.

“Does this look alright to you?!” He yelped incredulously.

Willow’s hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to laugh. In front of her stood the King of England, as red as a lobster. He had quite the sunburn save for around his eyes where he had worn sunglasses.

“It's not funny!” He exclaimed, then winced from the movement.

Willow tried to school her features, but it was difficult seeing how absurd Robert looked.

“I know. I'm sorry,” Willow managed to say with a straight face. “I'm sure it's very uncomfortable. You forgot to put on sunscreen didn't you?” She asked with a smirk.

Robert crossed his arms against his chest and huffed.

“That's what I thought,” Willow concluded. She walked over to him and lightly patted his face trying not to cause him pain.

“I'll go see if I can find some aloe vera to ease the sting,” she said. She rummaged through the bathroom until she found what she was looking for and brought it out to Robert.

“Put this on and then meet me in the kitchen,” she said.

As she walked out of the room, she let out a giggle. “Such a baby,” she whispered to herself and headed out to go finish making dinner, shaking her head at the turn of events of the day.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have stuck it out this far, I thank you. It was difficult for me to continue writing once I heard that The Royals was cancelled, but when I heard that there was a chance that it could be saved, I was inspired to keep writing. 
> 
> At this point, I believe I have a couple chapters left to wrap things up! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I really appreciate all the kudos and comments. They truly make my day and make me want to keep writing. I'm pretty new at writing fanfic, so all of your support truly means the world to me! Love to you all <3


	9. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow visit Willow's childhood home and along the way, Robert uncovers new things about his wife and gains new insights into her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the long time between chapters. I'm pretty upset about the show's official cancellation, but I'm still holding onto a sliver of hope that we will get a proper ending at some point :) 
> 
> As for this chapter, I rewrote it a million times, and I still don't love it, but I think it's the best it's going to get. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It's fairly cheesy- you've been warned!

\---

The morning sun slowly crept over the mountains, signaling the start of Robert and Willow’s last day in Argentina. It was early, the air still crisp as the two walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. The only sounds to be heard were those of nature- the soft rustling of leaves as the wind fluttered through the trees, the melodic hum of the waves crashing and skimming atop the velvety sand, back and forth, back and forth.

With every step they took, the two reflected upon their last few days in Argentina where they had allowed themselves the opportunity to live in a fantasy world as a normal couple.

The two had spent more time on the beach where Willow slathered Robert in sunscreen- as to not repeat the events of their first beach day of course; the two visited the horses down at the stables, read the newspaper in bed every morning, cooked dinner together, and at the end of their days they danced under the stars before they held each other close as they drifted off to sleep. It was nothing fancy, but it was special to them. It was what they needed.

As they rounded the bend, a house became visible in the distance, and at the sight of it, Robert broke their silent reflection.

“Remind me again why we’re popping round to your parent’s house?” Robert asked as he glanced over at Willow. “Your parents left on holiday right after the wedding. No one is home.”

Willow laced her arm through Robert’s and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk towards the house.

“Do you remember when my mum called while we were at the beach the other day?” Willow asked as she looked up at Robert.

“Vaguely,” he murmured looking down to meet her eyes. “But to be fair, I was a bit distracted seeing as my wife and security team decided to ambush me, bury me in the sand, and take embarrassing photos of me. So, that phone call doesn't stand out much in comparison,” Robert teased sarcastically.

Willow giggled and squeezed his arm playfully. “Yes, well, she called to tell me that her and my father left a wedding present for us at the house. So, we're just going to quickly go in and grab it and then head back to enjoy the rest of our day,” she said brightly.

“Alright,” Robert replied, nodding, “...but why didn't they bring it to the wedding...the present I mean?” He asked slightly puzzled.

Willow had hoped that detail would have gone unnoticed by Robert, but no such luck.

They had made it to the threshold and paused outside of the large, red double doors of the house.

Willow bit her lip as she looked down and fiddled with the wedding band on her finger. 

“Well,” she started as she cleared her throat, “my mother was not particularly keen about us getting married actually. She apparently believed that she could...talk me out of it. Therefore, I'm assuming in her mind there was no need to bring a present to a cancelled wedding,” Willow concluded, finishing her ramblings.

Willow glanced up sheepishly, embarrassed by her mother’s actions.

“Ouch,” Robert chuckled as he clutched his chest dramatically. “And here I thought I was at least somewhat of a catch, you know being the King of England and all,” he teased.

“Trust me, you're quite the catch,” she smirked, biting her lip. “But in all seriousness, it didn't really have anything to do with you. Rather, her concern was with your mother,” she said with a raised brow.

Robert let out a snort. “Well, now that I can understand.”

“Yes, well you saw that embarrassing cat fight of theirs before the wedding. From what my mother told me, they have quite a history together,” she sighed.

“I wish I could say that I'm surprised, but my mother tends to make more enemies than friends,” Robert explained matter of factly.

“Hmmm,” Willow replied as she nodded her head absentmindedly. She rifled through her purse until she found the key to her parent’s house and unlocked the door.

“Given all of this, why did your parents even bother with buying a gift in the first place if they had no intention of giving it?” Robert asked.

He followed Willow into the house, his hand on the small of her back.

“I had the same question,” she replied, “and all she said was that I would understand when I saw the gift.” Willow shrugged.

And with that, they were off to find this curious gift.

\----

Willow slowly made her way through the house as Robert trailed behind her. She hadn't been back to her childhood home in quite some time, and aside from a few changes in decor, the house looked virtually the same as when she left for Uni all those years ago.

There were so many memories infused into this house. As they walked through the kitchen, Willow brushed her fingertips along the countertops, the same ones her mother would set her down on to bandage her skinned knees when she was a little girl. She passed the same antique stove that her grandmother passed down to her father, the same stove that her father would use to make her medialunas every Sunday morning. Willow smiled at the memories.

A note atop the kitchen table grabbed Willow’s attention. Willow picked it up and read it aloud. 

"I left the gift in your bedroom.  
-Mum"

Willow sighed and led Robert towards the back of the house where her bedroom resided. 

Along the way Robert saw that the walls were covered with photographs of Willow and her family over the years. Robert tugged on Willow’s hand to stop her, wanting a moment to take in some of the many memories captured before him. He smiled as he glanced from picture to picture.

Robert pointed to one of Willow on her third birthday and chuckled. Little Willow had her fists crammed with birthday cake and frosting smeared all over her smiling face.

“I see your love of birthday cake started young,” he quipped.

Willow rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance.

Another photo showed Willow on her first day of school, standing clad in her school uniform, hand on her hip. Her hair was cut in a bob framing her face, and hanging off one shoulder was a backpack that practically enveloped her completely.

Further down the line of photos, was an older Willow. One showed her at around ten, holding a first place trophy she’d won from a polo competition. Then another showed a teenaged Willow throwing her cap in the air after her high school graduation. 

Many photos later, they found themselves in front of Willow’s old bedroom. The fact that it was hers was made glaringly obvious, for the words ‘Ravenclaws Only’ were painted down the length of the door. Willow spun around so her back was against the door and held her hands up in front of her.

“Now, before we go in there, I have to warn you,” she began, as she pointed behind her with her thumb. “I'm an only child with slightly sentimental parents who decided to keep my room exactly the same as how I left it when I moved away. So, no laughing or judging,” she said, pointing an accusatory finger at Robert.

Robert smirked and mimed the zipping of his lips. “I promise, now stop stalling, love,” he chided.

Willow closed her eyes and took a breath as she turned the knob and stepped into her old room. She flicked on the light and Robert followed her in.

Robert’s eyes widened as he took it all in. Willow’s personality, her passions were showcased and scattered throughout the entire room. 

On one side of the room was a large, four poster bed covered in a large quilt. The closer he got, he was able to discern the pattern stitched in- elephants. Of course, he thought.

Robert sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress sagging slightly with his added weight. Around him the walls were adorned with cheesy posters filled with inspirational quotes, and above him the ceiling was engulfed with stick on, glow in the dark stars. Robert smiled at the thought of a young Willow dreaming peacefully beneath the stars.

Willow watched silently in the background as Robert continued to explore.

Robert walked across the room to a wall that held a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with hundreds of books. His fingers traced the covers of Harry Potter, various Jane Austen novels, Hemingway, Dickens, books on art history, and a number of texts on Polo even. An eclectic library no doubt.

It was the desk next to it, however, that caught Robert’s eye. Tucked towards the back laid a small, blue music box. He walked over and opened it to find a palace with white towers and blue spires. Für Elise started to play as Robert glanced behind at Willow.

He raised a questioning brow, and she nodded. Yes, this was the music box that her grandfather gave her, the one that inspired Robert’s gift to her.

“To think that all those years ago, I stared at that music box wondering what it would be like to be a royal, and now I am one,” Willow mused aloud.

“Not just any Royal,” Robert returned, “but the QUEEN of England.”

Willow glanced at the music box and then down at her left hand. If only her younger self knew what her future would hold.

“Found it,” Robert announced, grabbing Willow’s attention.

Robert lifted a small package off of the desk and handed it to Willow. Taped to the front of it was an envelope that read 'To: Our Darling Wilhelmina'. It was the gift from her parents. 

Willow slipped the package into her purse to open when they got back. 

“Before we leave, there’s one last spot I want to visit while we’re here,” she said. She gestured for Robert to follow as she headed towards a special place on her parent’s property. 

\-----

After a few minutes of walking, Willow stopped in front of a small lake tucked away, far from the view of the house. The water was clear and calm, protected by a halo of dense thicket. Close to the water’s edge was a towering tree, gnarled and twisted in its old age. Hanging from one of the branches was a large swing just big enough to fit two.

Willow hopped up on the swing and patted the empty space next her.

Robert took the place beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pushed off, and they started to swing back and forth, back and forth.

“I used to come down here with my grandfather all the time when I was little,” Willow started. “The first time he brought me was on my sixth birthday, and he showed me this tree,” she said, pointing towards it.

“A weeping willow,” Robert finished, admiring the distinct cascading boughs unique to the weeping willow.

“Correct,” she smirked. “It was quite a bit smaller back then, but my grandfather told me that he had it planted right after I was born. He said that he weeped when I came into this world, that I was a gift, one that ended the estrangement between him and my mother. So, he thought a weeping ‘willow’ was naturally the only appropriate gift to repay me with,” Willow paused and chuckled lightly.

Robert smiled and kissed her temple and waited for her to continue.

“He said that he finally understood my mum’s decision to give up a life of aristocracy. He saw how happy she was with my father, and how I was born out of their love,” she finished.

Robert looked down at Willow, his eyes slightly misted over. “That's lovely,” he whispered. He cleared his throat slightly. “I think I understand a bit more why you were hesitant about getting involved with me. You grew up surrounded by love. How could you want anything less than that?”

Willow drug the tips of her toes across the ground, slowing the swing. She slid off and stood facing Robert, her hands wrapped around his neck.

“I got rather lucky then, I should think,” she started. “When I met you, I got to have both. I didn't have to make a choice between the aristocracy and love like my mother did.”

Willow leaned down to meet his lips. She pressed them against his gently, and Robert grabbed her hips and brought her closer as he deepened the kiss.

After a moment Willow pulled back from the kiss. She took one last look around at this special place ready to head back to the house now.

However, as they were about to leave, Robert noticed something carved into the trunk of the tree. He took a closer look to find the initials “FM + JM = <3” etched into the bark.

“My parents’ initials,” Willow said, answering Robert’s unspoken question. She looked lovingly at the carvings.

“Shall we add ours?” He asked.

Willow smiled at the thought.

Robert fished through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. 

He held it between his fingers. “My father’s pocket knife,” he muttered, as he flipped it over in his hands. 

“My father always said choose love. I can't think of a better way to honor him or us,” he said sincerely. 

Willow’s face softened as she placed a comforting hand over his.

“My father would have loved you,” Robert said, cracking a small smile.

“I hope so,” Willow admitted shyly.

“I know that he would have loved you,” Robert asserted, thinking of the conversation he had with his father on his wedding day.

“I wish that I could have met him,” Willow lamented. 

Robert handed Willow the pocket knife, and she started to carve her initials into the tree. 

“I like to think that he’s looking down on us,” she said hopefully. “That he's smiling and watching over us and the new life we are about to begin,” she added as she handed the knife back to Robert.

Robert nodded. “I'm sure he is,” he remarked as he looked briefly up towards the sky. He then carved his own initials and returned the knife to his pocket.

Robert and Willow took a step back to admire their work. “WH + RH = <3”.

“Perfect,” she beamed.

“Yes, I’d say this list of names is a bit more romantic than the other list I put your name on,” Robert quipped.

Willow threw her head back and laughed. “I won't argue with that,” she agreed.

Willow quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of them in front of their handiwork. So much love and happiness was captured in that moment.

“Well,” Willow started, “I think we've finally got a picture we can both agree is worth keeping,” she teased. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and they started their trek back to the house.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate all of your kudos and lovely comments! I have 2 more chapters planned to conclude this fic, so thank you for joining me on this journey folks!
> 
> *Fun Fact: Willow's first day of school pic was somewhat inspired by this pic of Gen :) http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Genevieve_gaunt.jpg


	10. A Night To Remember: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert plans a special evening to mark the end of their honeymoon, and the couple finally opens the gift from Willow's parents, and are treated to a sweet surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and cheese from this chapter forward. You've been warned!!!!

\----

Willow’s slender fingertips strummed melodically against the edge of the clawfoot tub as she soaked in the warm bath water. The length of her body was submerged except for the surface of her face, and her hair fanned out around her like a halo as the bubbles traced and caressed her skin. 

She was enjoying her solitude when the silence was interrupted by the muffled murmurs of Robert’s voice. 

“Dinner’s ready, love,” he called from the kitchen.

Willow smiled as she slowly sat up from the bath, rivulets gliding down her back.

She stood from the tub and stepped out, grabbing her robe to wrap around herself. She towel dried her hair as she pondered the aroma coming from the kitchen. It was a familiar smell, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Willow threw on a comfortable pair of jeans and an oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder, and she walked into the kitchen to find the lights dimmed and the table set. There was music playing softly in the background as Robert lit the last of the candles.

Willow’s eyes widened at the sight. “What's all this?” She asked, her voice filled with surprise.

Robert shrugged as he made his way over to her. “I just wanted to make our last night special,” he replied. He kissed her softly, and with a hand on her back, he led her over to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit down.

Willow smiled as he pressed a kiss into the hollow of her neck.

Robert wore a cheeky smile as he removed the plate covers to reveal noodles from her favorite Chinese restaurant in London.

“Now, how did you pull this off?!” Willow exclaimed happily. She knew she had recognized the smell. 

Robert took the seat across from her and draped his napkin over his lap. “I have my ways,” he replied with a quirked brow and a smirk.

Willow reached for his hand across the table and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

Then Willow sat back in her chair and shook her head in amusement. “So, it seems that not only are you the King of England, but the King of grand gestures as well!”

“Just trying to keep my girl happy,” Robert replied, dishing a plate full of noodles and handing it to Willow.

“Well, you are definitely succeeding,” she said as she stuffed a mouthful of noodles into her mouth and grinned happily.

\----

Robert wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin and tossed it atop his empty plate as he looked at Willow.

“So, did you leave enough room for dessert?” He asked.

Willow opened her mouth to reply, but Robert raised a hand to stop her and chuckled.

“What am I saying? That's a ridiculous question. My wife is always ready for dessert.”

Willow narrowed her eyes playfully, wanting to object, but he wasn't wrong.

Robert held his hand out to her and escorted her to a pair of French doors that opened out onto an enclosed patio. They were treated to quite the view. The sun had set, and the moon had risen, illuminating the cresting waves in the distance while the inky night sky was brimming with a splendor of stars.

The darkness of night slowly receded as they walked further out onto the patio. Candles were strewn around, creating a soft glow while in the center, Robert had set out blankets and pillows for them to sit down on. There was champagne chilling in an ice bucket and a great spread filled with a myriad of sweets- cake, chocolates, fudge.

Willow’s eyes lit up at the sight, and she clasped her hands together in excitement.

“I wasn’t sure which to choose,” Robert started as he gestured towards the table of treats. “Then I thought, why choose. Get it all.”

“This is incredible,” Willow exclaimed wistfully. She plopped down onto the blankets as her eyes roamed over the various desserts, trying to decide which one to start with. 

Robert couldn’t help but stare as he noticed the way the candlelight swept across the planes of her face, further accentuating the timeless beauty she so naturally possessed.

My God, she is breathtaking, Robert thought.

Willow’s cheeks reddened, and Robert realized that he must have spoken aloud.

Willow looked up at him through her thick lashes and motioned for him to join her.

Robert sat down beside her, and she handed him a piece of chocolate cake.

He took a bite and watched as Willow loaded a number of desserts on her plate. Robert watched her childlike glee, and his heart swelled. He smiled at how something as simple as dessert made his girl so deliriously happy.

“Amazing,” Willow declared between bites.

“Anything for her Majesty the Queen,” he quipped.

Willow took a large bite and got frosting smeared above her upper lip and across the tip of her nose.

Robert let out a chuckle as he pointed to her nose. “You’ve got a little…”

Willow wrinkled her nose and tried to lick it off, but her tongue couldn't quite reach.

Robert grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the remnants of frosting off of her nose and then leaned in to kiss the rest off of her lips.

Willow wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss.

As they pulled back from the kiss, Robert held out his hand to Willow. “Dance with me?” He asked.

She took his hand, and he pulled her up onto her feet.

“You've really outdone yourself tonight,” Willow noted.

“I meant it when I said that I love you, that I would prove it to you if you gave me the chance,” Robert reminded her.

He pulled her close as the music began to play.

Willow smiled as she cradled his face between her hands. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes softly as they began to sway to the music.

“I love all of this, but I don't need these things to be happy. I just need you,” Willow declared lovingly.

“Well, there's no reason I can't give you both, is there?” He replied with a smirk.

Willow sighed and let out a chuckle. “I suppose not,” she conceded.

She set her head on Robert’s shoulder as they continued to dance and listen to the music.

As the lyrics floated through the night air, the rest of the world melted away and only the two of them remained.

“Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran started to play as they danced.

“And darling I will be loving you ‘till we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking ‘bout how people fall in  
Love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand…”

With Willow’s hand pressed to his chest, Robert grazed it softly with his thumb. He thought back to that night when they first kissed, where he held her hand in his own just like now, where he was given hope that he might be able to have love after all.

… “Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are…”

Willow kissed him gently and placed her head on his chest as they looked out over the ocean and up towards the star filled sky.

As the music started to fade, Willow lifted her head to look up at Robert. She had never felt so happy, so at home as she did right now in her husband’s arms.

Once the song was over, they reclaimed their seats, and Robert handed Willow another plate full of dessert. He knew she had to try them all.

Willow happily accepted. After a few moments in sugar heaven, Willow stood up abruptly. “I almost forgot!” she exclaimed incoherently, her mouth still filled with chocolate.

Robert looked at her with confusion as she dashed inside the house. A minute later Willow returned, waving a small box above her head. It was the wedding present from her parents.

Willow plopped back down next to Robert as she began to rip open the envelope carrying a card from her mother. 

Robert wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as Willow began to read aloud.

“My Dearest Wilhelmina,” she began. 

“I sit here writing this hours after your wedding, hoping the staff receives it in time to leave it for you in Argentina. I feel as if I have some explaining to do. 

As you know perfectly well, I didn’t approve of you marrying into the Henstridge family. You have always been our girl who loved the idea of romance and true love, and so when I heard of your engagement to the King...well, I worried for you. I couldn’t believe that you could possibly love anyone related to that cow of a woman, Helena. I tried to talk you out of this marriage, as you know. I want you to understand that I thought I was trying to save you from that dreadful family and from a loveless marriage. I didn’t want you to choose duty to your country over love.

Yet, when you walked down that aisle, and locked eyes with Robert, I realized how wrong I had been. As I looked between the two of you, all I saw was pure love shining in your eyes. You both wore the largest smiles as you said I do, and I knew then that you had found love. All your father and I have ever wanted for you was to find love like we did. We never wanted you to have to choose between love and duty, and so it seems you didn’t need to choose. You were able to have both. 

Now, your father and I left a gift for you and your new husband. It’s something that my mother in law gave to us on our wedding day, and we always hoped to pass it on to you if you were ever lucky enough to find love. We didn’t bring it along with us to your wedding because we didn’t believe you were in love. But we were wrong, and so we want you to have this gift. We hope that it will bring the two of you closer and allow you to see your love story through each others’ eyes. We love you so very much, darling. 

Love, Mum and Papa,” Willow finished softly.

Willow set the letter aside and looked over at Robert with tears in her eyes. 

Robert leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Well, I’m certainly glad to have finally received the Moreno stamp of approval,” Robert began, trying to ease the tension. “I mean imagine what our Christmas holidays would have been like, having to endure the withering glares of disapproval from your parents,” he said in mock seriousness. “There is already plenty of drama and dysfunction from my side of the family.”

Willow smiled and shook her head. “I’m just so relieved that they’re happy for us. I don’t think I quite realized how much I wanted their blessing until I had it in front of me,” she explained.

Robert nodded in understanding, as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

He then reached across Willow and grabbed the present and shook it lightly next to his ear trying to determine what its contents were. “My curiosity is certainly piqued,” he said.

Robert handed it back to Willow, and she undid the ribbon. “Let’s see then.”

Robert peered over as Willow lifted the lid from the small box.  
Inside, Willow found a number of faded note cards with handwritten questions on them. They were questions meant to remind them of how they fell in love. She traced the letters on the worn out cards. It was her grandmother’s handwriting; she had given these to her parents, and now they had passed them down to her. She was touched by the gesture. 

Robert grabbed the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and popped the cork. He poured two glasses and handed one to Willow. As the bubbles began to recede, he raised his glass for a toast.

“What better way to start our future than with a walk down memory lane to remind us of how we got here? Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses together, eager to see how the rest of their evening would unfold.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my friends! So very sorry for the long delay between chapters. I feel like I say that every time. Trying to get these last few chapters right has been a struggle to say the least. Thank you for all of your patience and support! Hope you enjoyed this early Christmas gift. I'm hoping to get the next one up within the next couple of days. I'm just finishing editing it! After that, I just have a little wrap up chapter. Anyway, thanks again for sticking with me! Your kudos and comments always make my day! Love to you all <3


	11. A Night To Remember: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow take turns answering various questions about how they fell in love with each other, leading to laughs, new discoveries, and heartfelt discussions that only bring the couple closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter is here! Honestly, it's a lot of sappy dialogue in which these two just explain why they love each other <3\. I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> *Also, the fortune cookie part is all for you my Rillow Rebels ladies <3 haha

\----

Willow took a sip of champagne and then grabbed the top card out of the box. “When we met, what was your first impression of me?” she read aloud.

Robert smiled, his eyes crinkling as he thought back to the night they met. “Ah yes, the night of the charity boxing match. It was quite the evening.” 

“I remember my mother wanting me to compile a list of potential brides, and although I explicitly told her that I didn’t want to bother with one...” he trailed off, shaking his head in exasperation. “Well, her persistence knows no bounds, seeing as not long after, a certain Willow Moreno introduced herself, ready to compile said list.” Robert smirked as he took a sip of champagne.

Willow reddened as she thought about what he must have thought of her.

Robert continued. “You didn’t waste any time, and started asking me all sorts of questions, and I’ll admit I was slightly annoyed at first. I remember just trying to be polite, to get it over with and appease my mother and her little plans.”

Willow interrupted him. “So, not the greatest first impression, I take it?” She said sheepishly.

Robert chuckled. “On the contrary, any irritation I might have felt disappeared rather quickly when you began asking me all of those Harry Potter questions. I was...intrigued to say the least. Then,” he paused and shook his head at a particular memory, “I made some offhand remark about Hufflepuffs, in an effort to be charming I might add,” he emphasized, “and you called me out on it! My god, was I taken aback. I was at a loss for words! I tried to backtrack, and thankfully you put me out of my misery with your cheeky remark about being a Ravenclaw.”

“The look on your poor face was priceless,” she interjected.

Robert smirked. “Well, in that moment you made quite the impression. I was always so used to being the one in control, the one who was always two steps ahead of everyone else,” he paused as he looked at Willow. 

“Not that night though. You weren’t predictable like everyone else. I couldn’t wipe the grin off of my face as you walked away, and I certainly couldn’t tear my eyes off of you either. Your beauty, quick wit, and oh that walk,” he said, his eyes alight at the memory.

Willow shoved him lightly for that last comment and laughed.

“Alright, alright. It’s your turn, love. What was your first impression of me, the handsome future King of England?” he teased as he poured them another glass of champagne.

She rolled her eyes at him as he handed back her glass.

“Well, you have quite the poker face because you were very good at hiding your irritation when we first met, which I’m honestly thankful for because I was a bit nervous when I came up to meet you,” Willow admitted. 

“That’s hard to believe; you came off so confident,” Robert replied, slightly surprised.

“Well, being in charge of choosing the next Queen of England is no small task!” she exclaimed. “Plus, I didn’t know what to expect when meeting you. Everyone held you in such high regard. I felt like I was meeting this resurrected legend of sorts.”

Robert’s eyes gleamed. “Did I live up to expectations?” he joked.

“I’d say you exceeded them,” she smirked. “From the moment we met, you instantly made me feel at ease. You had this way of making it feel like we were just two ordinary people having a conversation.” 

She paused and smiled at the memory.

“I remember how struck I was by your natural charisma, how in your element you seemed to be. Even after all that you had been through on the island, and how long you’d been away, you just seemed so comfortable in the role you were meant to play. I walked away impressed, thinking how adorably charming you were, and yes, handsome,” she jibbed, playfully.  
Robert leaned over and kissed her softly. “I can’t believe that we never talked about any of this before,” he said as he pulled back. 

“I think that’s the whole point. These questions are a way to talk about things we might never have thought to,” Willow replied.

Willow crawled into Robert’s lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

Willow grabbed another card. “When did you realize that you were starting to fall in love with me?”

“That’s easy,” Robert replied, confidently. “It was when you told me that you couldn’t be on the list.”

Willow lifted her head to look at him. “Turning you down was when you knew? Really?” she asked, skeptically. 

“Yes, really,” he threw back at her. “I told you that I put you on the list impulsively, which is true,” he emphasized with a pointed finger. “But you didn’t just check off boxes on a list, I genuinely liked you, felt a connection with you the night we met. So, yes I was disappointed when you turned me down, but you made me remember what I saw in you in the first place- you were different from everyone else. Without a second thought you gave up the chance to be queen for the hope of falling in love one day. Not many people have said no to me in my life, and I can’t imagine too many people who might have said no to being queen if they had been in your place.”

Willow shrugged. “I just couldn’t imagine living that life if it meant I’d have to sacrifice love and happiness. It wasn’t worth it to me.”

“I know,” he said smiling. “You were so honest about your feelings. Your belief in love gave me hope that I didn’t have to forgo love either. Perhaps, I too could find someone who loved me, the man, and not just the crown sitting atop of my head...and I hoped that person would be you, the first woman to have made me feel things I’d never felt before.” 

He smiled as he paused. “I just had to give you some time and show you what I could offer you, show you that we could have something real.”

“You certainly won me over in the end with your not so subtle persistence,” she teased, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Robert shrugged. “What can I say? I am a man who goes after what he wants.”  
“You may have been persistent, but you were always respectful and never pushed too hard. You let it be on my terms. I appreciated that,” Willow admitted.

Robert gave her a squeeze and then pulled back. “Alright, it’s your turn, out with it,” he started. “I bared my soul to you. Now, when did you know that you were starting to fall for me?” he asked.

She bit her lip coyly and let out a snort. “Your mother gave me some clarity on the whole situation, actually.”

Robert coughed, almost choking on a sip of champagne. “Come again?” he sputtered out.

Willow smirked. “Yes, you heard that right. Your mother helped me to understand my feelings.”

Robert raked a hand through his hair and sighed. “My mother? The woman who spent the majority of her life in a loveless marriage filled with deception, affairs, and manipulations? This same woman gave you advice on your love life?”

Willow crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. “Yes, she really gave me perspective!”

Robert threw his hands up in defeat and silently motioned for her to explain.

“Well, one day your mother and I were discussing the list of your potential brides, and I came clean to her that I had been number one on your list. She asked me if I had taken my name off because of Liam.”

Robert’s jaw clenched slightly. It had been bad enough that Liam slept with Kathryn, but the mere thought of him and Willow together made his blood boil.

Willow placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “I told her that it had nothing to do with Liam. He never saw me in that way, or really saw me at all, actually. Your mother told me that it was important to be seen, for my love to be true. She seemed to have had a lot of regrets when it came to her own love life.”

Willow smiled and slightly tilted her head to look at Robert. “She gave me a lot to think about, and when I did, I realized that you were the first person to see me for who I was, and the first person to like everything they saw.” 

She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her sweater, absentmindedly. “You were the King of England who was busy with an entire country to look after, and yet...you made time for me, you listened to me. I mean you made an effort to track down a music box that was practically identical to the one my grandfather gave me, and you ordered my favorite noodles after hearing me ramble on about them just once in passing.” She laughed in exasperation.  
“It’s the little things that matter the most. My father told me that once,” he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well, he was right. Honestly, those small gestures were what made me reevaluate being on that list.” She paused “..Well, that and a few other instances as well,” she said quickly, a bit embarrassed at the thought. 

Robert raised a brow at this. “Oh, really?” he said with a smirk. 

Willow covered her face with her hands and groaned. “Yes, well, I begrudgingly admit that I was...slightly jealous of Cassandra,” she said reluctantly, peering out through her spread fingers.

Robert threw back his head and laughed. “I knew it!” he exclaimed. “I mean your main objection for her as a candidate was her taste in Chinese noodles. Not quite a compelling argument against her.”

Willow glared at him. “Regardless, I took my jealousy as a sign that I had feelings for you...and the fortune cookie helped as well I suppose,” she mused.

She got up to grab another piece of chocolate and leaned against the porch railing as she nibbled on it.

“The fortune cookie?” Robert repeated as he came up behind her.

Willow nodded. “After we had dinner, I grabbed a fortune cookie, and inside it read that I would live happily ever after. It’s silly, but I thought maybe the universe was trying to tell me something.” Willow smiled at the memory as she turn around to face him.

Robert wore a sheepish expression on his face.

Willow’s smile fell and was replaced with a look of suspicion. “What?” she questioned.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground as he spoke. “I have a small confession to make.”

Willow crossed her arms, bracing herself for what he was going to admit.

“I may have given the restaurant an incentive to print that phrase on your fortune,” he divulged, tentatively looking up to gauge her reaction.

Willow’s eyes widened. “You did what?!” she blurted out. “How could you have possibly known that I would have chosen that particular fortune cookie?”

Robert sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “I didn’t know,” he paused. “So, I had them put the same fortune into all of the cookies to make sure you got that fortune no matter what.” 

Willow’s mouth hung open. She couldn’t seem to find the words to respond.

Robert slowly put his hands up in front of him, ready to defend himself and explain, but then Willow started laughing.

“I can’t believe you did that!” she said between giggles.

“Well, I wasn’t ready to give up on there being an ‘us,’ so I thought a little subliminal messaging might make you reconsider without outwardly pressuring you.” He looked slightly guilty, but mostly smug.

“That is ridiculous,” she replied.

“But it worked, though?” he countered cheekily.

“Yes, it did,” she conceded with a small smile. Willow wove her arm around his as they looked out towards the sea.

“Thank goodness it did,” he added. “Now that you know my secret, I can finally get rid of that box full of those cookies. They’ve been hidden away in my closet at the palace for months.”

Willow slowly turned to look at him and sighed, “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Robert grinned, and she shook her head.

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, the only sounds were that of the ebbing waves in the distance. The sound was a luxury they would have to say goodbye to when they left in the morning, and Willow wanted one last memory on the beach.

“Grab our glasses, will you?” Willow asked, breaking their silence. She grabbed one of the blankets off of the floor along with the box of questions.

Robert raised a brow in confusion, not understanding what she was doing.

“It’s our last night with the ocean in our backyard. Let’s continue on the beach while we still can?” Willow explained.

“I like the way you think,” Robert replied. He grabbed their glasses and followed Willow down to the beach and laid out a blanket for them to sit on.  
Willow plopped down and leaned back, her arms stretched out behind her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air as she wriggled her toes in the damp sand.

Robert took off his jacket and wrapped it around Willow’s shoulders and then sat down next to her. 

Always the gentleman, Willow thought. She pulled the jacket tighter around her. She loved how it smelled of him.

Robert rubbed his hands together eagerly and grabbed another card. “When did you know that you wanted to marry me?”

“The press conference,” Robert blurted out before Willow could give her answer.

“Oh yeah?” Willow asked, sitting up, curious about his answer.

“Everything just clicked that day. You went up in front of the nation and supported me completely and were by my side through everything that followed. I realized for the first time that I had found a partner I respected who I wanted to share with. You saw the very best of me, and every time I was around you, you made me want to be a man worthy of your love. I never wanted to spend another moment without you by my side.”

Willow’s eyes softened at his words.

“I think it really hit me, though, when we were talking in my office later that day, and Rachel interrupted us. It didn’t matter who was on the phone. No one mattered in that moment but you. I always put duty first, but everything inside of me told me to hell with it. I just wanted more time with you. There’d never been anyone who could unnerve me in such a way, who could make me act with such impulse.” Robert sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Willow beamed at him, her heart full. She liked knowing that she had that effect on him.

“So,” Robert finished, “in that moment I knew. I had found my queen and the woman I wanted to spend my life with, a woman who made me want to be better.”

Willow grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. She pulled back, their foreheads still touching.

“I knew that day too,” she admitted. “I had already fallen in love with you, but after all of the craziness- the shooting in South London, the gun incident with Liam, the blackout...I realized that I would be devastated if something ever happened to you. I didn’t know what I’d do without you in my life,” she smiled sadly. 

“I’d never felt that way about anyone before. And, as silly as it might seem, when you wouldn’t let anyone interrupt us, I realized that it didn’t matter that you were the King, you wouldn’t let that get in the way of you and me. You made me feel like the most important person in the world. It was everything I had always wanted.” 

“And yet you said ‘maybe’ when I proposed,” Robert reminded her.

Willow paused, trying to figure out how to explain how she felt. “Even though everything felt right in that moment, I had to think of what it really meant if I said yes. It wasn’t just about you and me- Robert and Willow. If I said yes, I’d become queen, and that was something I struggled with. I wasn’t sure I could do it or if I might have regrets one day. I felt like I needed to think things through...even though my first instinct was to say yes,” she added. 

Willow pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against them as she looked up at Robert. “You were so good to me though. You gave me all the time I needed to figure things out, to realize that as queen I could do a lot of good for this world. You seemed to understand that all I needed was a little time to reflect.”

“Well, that night I admit I got swept up in my feelings and proposed impulsively. I usually think things through, we’re alike in that way. So although I knew what an amazing queen you would be, I think I understood that you needed some time to figure that out for yourself. You needed to make sure you were ready for this new life.” He leaned over and kissed the crown of her head. 

Willow was relieved that Robert understood. Although she said yes in the end, she had always felt a bit guilty for not saying yes right away. She was grateful for his patience and the faith that he had in them.

As the hour grew late, it started to cool down even further on the beach. Willow shivered a bit, and so it seemed the time had come for them to return to the house. That was enough questions for tonight. They had the rest of their lives to go through the rest of them.

\----

As Willow was at her vanity getting ready for bed, Robert was deep in thought as he stoked the fire in their bedroom. He was so in thought that he didn’t hear the question Willow just asked him. He was thinking about everything they talked about that night, everything he learned about how they got to where they are. 

“Hmm?” was all he said as he turned to face her.

“You okay?” she asked, worry etched in her voice.

He nodded slightly. “I was just thinking about something you brought up earlier.”

Willow stopped what she was doing, giving him her full attention as she waited for him to continue.

“You said you always wanted to be seen, to be accepted as you are. From the moment we met, little by little, you showed me all of you, and the closer we became, the more you made me feel comfortable enough to want to open up and show you all of me in return...but I was afraid that if you saw all of me, glimpsed some of my darkness that you’d run,” he finished with a whisper. 

He looked down, embarrassed by his admission. “I suppose, just now, after the night of reminiscing we had, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have found someone who has seen me at my best and at my worst and still loves and accepts me, all of me.”

Willow walked over to meet him and grabbed one of his hands in hers.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

“We all have our demons, the parts of us that aren’t so pretty. You’re not perfect and neither am I,” Willow said. “Yet together we make each other better.”

Robert smiled softly as Willow shrugged. “Look at us. Here we are,” she said as she pointed between them. “We took a chance and let each other in, and neither of us ran. You saw all of me, and I saw all of you.”

She paused as she placed a hand over Robert’s heart. He glanced down and placed his hand over hers.

“I know you,” she murmured. “I know your heart. Some people choose to see the worst in you, but I just see a man who, like everyone else in this world, has made mistakes, but who at his core is good and kind.”

“You really believe so?” he asked almost shyly.

“I do,” she replied with a smile. “You show me more and more everyday...Trust me, I’ve been told I have good instincts about people,” she teased.

Robert chuckled lightly and then his face grew serious. He swallowed, tentatively. “I do, trust you I mean,” he declared, softly.

Willow knew that trust didn’t come easily to Robert, so for him to say that he trusted her, meant the world to her. She’d have to thank her parents for that gift of theirs. Her and Robert had never been this open before, and she had never felt as close to her husband as she did now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Robert lifted her up and laid her down on the bed gently. 

She smiled up at him, softly.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she replied, pulling him closer to her.

Robert never thought he’d find someone who loved him so fully, who looked at him the way Willow did. He didn’t deserve her, but he was so very thankful that she chose him, and that he gets to have her by his side through all of the crazy adventures to come. He made the right decision by choosing love. No doubt about it. He never thought he’d get to have it all, yet here he was, happier than he ever thought possible.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me getting out two chapters in one day! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this romantic, love fest as much as I did. Throughout this whole fic, I've tried to bring in as many moments and tidbits from the show, even some dialogue, so I hope you have had some fun spotting those. I've also tried to add my own spin to the characters and expand on certain things. I had a lot of fun with this fic, and I can't believe there's only one chapter left to go!!! Aghhh! Still holding out some tiny hope that someone will save the show, and we will get to see more of the Rillow love story unfold on screen. Until that happens I'll be here writing about my otp. Love to you all, and wishing you a happy holiday! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Until next time Loyals!


	12. Adiós, Argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Willow enjoy their final morning together in Argentina and then make their way back to England to start their new lives together.

\-----

It was early in the morning, the sun just barely beginning its habitual ascent into the sky. Robert lay on his side, his arm propping up his head as he watched Willow’s sleeping form, listening to the rhythmic cadence of her breath. He wasn’t ready for her to wake, because then it meant it truly was a new day, the day they had to leave their paradise. 

As Willow shifted onto her stomach, the sheet slipped slightly, revealing her bare back. Robert leaned over and gently kissed her shoulder and absentmindedly ghosted his fingers along the length of her bare skin.

Robert could no longer ignore the imminent arrival of the new day, as the rising sun peered through the slatted shutters, inching its way across the hardwood floors, until it found its way to their bed, where streaks of light stretched across the expanse of Willow’s back. 

Willow groaned as she looked up at Robert, squinting her eyes at the intrusive morning light.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you that it’s rude to stare, your majesty?” she grumbled playfully.

Robert smirked as he scooted closer to her, his hand resting on the small of her back. “I couldn’t help myself.” He shrugged. “Besides, I wasn’t ready to start the day. Once we leave this room, it’s back to reality, and I’m not quite ready to share you with all of England just yet.”

Willow hid her face in the crook of Robert’s neck and sighed. “I can’t believe we’re going back today. Our honeymoon went by so fast,” she lamented.

“I know,” he murmured into her hair, placing a kiss on her head.

Outside of their room, they could hear their security talking amongst themselves, gathering their things, beginning to pack up the cars.

Willow frowned, knowing that it was time to get up and ready themselves for their trip home. She turned to do just that, but Robert held onto her tighter. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

“England’s not going anywhere. Let’s just sit here a few more moments,” Robert replied.

Willow smiled brightly, pressing a kiss to his jaw, and snuggled in closer, her hand against his chest.

They lied there in comfortable silence, bodies intertwined, just taking in the moment and each other. 

After a time Willow looked up at Robert to see a far off look in his eyes.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, looking down to meet her gaze.

“Where’d you go just then?” she asked.

Robert shrugged. “Just thinking,” he replied, interlocking their hands together.

“About…?” she prodded.

He looked down at their hands and the rings that adorned their fingers. “Sometimes I just can’t believe this is real,” he admitted, squeezing her hand in his.

Robert couldn’t believe how far his life had come. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was stranded on that godforsaken island, terrified of the future, and now he couldn’t wait to see what the future might hold. It’s amazing what time and the right person can do to change your life. 

Willow nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean. It's strange to think that a year ago we were strangers who had gone our entire lives without each other...and now, I can't imagine a life without you in it,” she said with disbelief.

Robert looked at Willow, his eyes softening. “You know, I always thought that it was my destiny to be king, that it was fate that I was born into this family. But lately I’ve been thinking that perhaps I was only meant to be King so that I could find my way to you.”

Willow smiled, her eyes slightly misting. “I don’t know if it was fate or destiny or just plain luck, but I will be forever grateful that we found each other.”

Robert kissed her fiercely, and held her for a few moments more. Like he had told her, England could wait a bit longer.

\--------

 

Willow pressed her hand against the plane window, watching Argentina become smaller and smaller and further and further away as they made their way back to England. 

Willow sighed as she tore her gaze from the window. It was a bittersweet feeling, leaving the familiar place she had called home for most of her life. 

Robert sat down next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. “I know you’re sad to leave, love, so am I, but we will come back again soon. I promise.”

Willow nodded.

Robert glanced down at his watch and then back at Willow. “Well, we still have quite a long flight ahead of us, do you want to finish that “Harry Potter” marathon we started on the way over?”

That lifted Willow’s spirits. She tilted her head and smiled. He always seemed to know what she needed.

“Now, you’re not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?” Robert teased as he rummaged about the plane, getting everything ready.

He glanced behind, a cheeky grin adorning his face, but he received a pillow to the face in response.

He laughed as Willow stuck her tongue out at him. “Just press play,” she replied, her arms playfully crossed.

Robert did what he was told and then sat down next to his wife to enjoy the movies.

As they continued to make their way through the rest of the films, Robert groaned and shook his head.

Willow paused the movie and gave him an amused look. “Something bothering you?” she asked, glibly.

“Oh nothing,” he grumbled. “It’s just that I don’t understand why they keep recasting this Pancy Parkinson character,” he remarked in all seriousness. “I liked the one from the third movie best. She had spunk.”

Willow rolled her eyes as she patted his leg comfortingly and pressed play. “You’re getting far too invested in these movies. Don’t overthink it. Just enjoy them.”

 

\-----

Hours later after the final credits had rolled, Robert was fast asleep on the couch, his head lolled back against the cushions, his mouth slightly agape.  
Willow smiled at the sight. She didn’t mind. His respite had given her time to finish a little project she had been working on throughout their honeymoon.

Willow got up and placed a kiss on his temple and then went to the cockpit to see how long it would be until they made it home to England.

As she was away, Robert began to stir. He yawned as he looked around, a bit dazed and confused.

Willow returned just then and smiled as she saw that he was awake. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” she remarked.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked, stretching as he got up.

“A few hours,” she replied.

Robert’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. 

“It’s fine,” she offered. “I’m the one who fell asleep the first time around. Maybe one of these days we will make it through the whole franchise,” she teased.

Willow grabbed his hand and led him over to their seats. “The pilot said that we should be landing soon, so we should take a seat.”

“We can’t be back already,” he said in surprise.

“Your majesties,” the pilot announced over the intercom, “please excuse the interruption. We are nearly ready to make our final descent, so please take a seat and fasten your seat belts. Thank you.”

Willow shrugged and gave Robert a look that said ‘I told you so,’ while Robert acquiesced and took his seat. 

\-----

Once they landed, staff swarmed the plane, welcoming their majesties home, milling about to collect their things.

Amidst the chaos, Willow spoke up. She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “If you don’t mind, could you give the King and me a moment alone before we head to the palace?” she asked politely yet firmly.

The staff look at each other for a moment before Rachel stepped forward and spoke. “As you wish your majesty. We will wait outside until you are ready to depart. Let us know if at any point you require our services.” She gave a bow and the rest of the staff followed and deplaned.

Robert turned to face Willow once they were alone. “Not ready to face reality?” he surmised.

“Not quite,” she replied. She motioned for him to come and take a seat next to her. 

Robert sat and waited for an explanation.

Willow tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, nervously and then started. “I’ve been working on a little present the past few weeks, and I wanted to give it to you now before we dive back into the real world.” She reached behind her back and pulled out a photo album.

Willow looked down at it and smiled as she traced the letters on the cover that spelled out ‘Our Honeymoon.’ She handed it to Robert. “This trip has been amazing, full of so many wonderful memories that I will always treasure. I don’t ever want us to forget this, the beginning of our life together.”

Robert beamed.

“Let’s take a look at your handiwork then, shall we?” he asked.

Willow nodded and scooted closer, so they could flip through the album together.

The album was a great timeline of their honeymoon. There were pictures of all the tourist attractions they visited in Buenos Aires as well as all of their special moments together.

Robert sighed. “You really had to include that ridiculous photo of me posing in front of that blasted fountain?” 

“Of course I did!” she exclaimed. “It’s precious. Plus it’s nice to see your silly side.”

“Fine,” he said, pouting.

They continued to flip through the pages. There was the picture of them kissing as Robert dipped Willow in front of the fountain, and Willow had even pressed the rose that Robert had picked for her into the album as well as a blossom from the Jacaranda tree they picnic-ed under.

Robert laughed at the picture of them in their futbol jerseys and baseball caps, trying to go unnoticed at the big game.

On the next page was the picture of Willow screaming and going wild at the futbol game. Willow tapped her finger against it. “See, this picture of me makes me seem like a lunatic, yet I added it to the album just the same. It’s a memory I can hopefully look back and laugh at.”

Willow turned the page to see pictures of Robert teaching Willow to box. Robert rubbed his side absentmindedly. “I believe I still have a bruise where you elbowed me,” he teased.

Willow shook her head. “If you still have a bruise from that boxing lesson, then I certainly have the one you gave me when you stomped on my foot during our Tango,” she threw back at him.

“Touché,” he admitted.

“Ah, I love this one,” Willow said of the next picture. It was right after they made it back to the hotel after getting caught in the rainstorm.

“We were drenched, but so happy,” he remembered, fondly.

The rest of the pages held pictures from when they drove out to the Argentinian countryside for the remainder of their honeymoon.

There were pictures of the Moreno Ranch, Willow with the horses at the stables, and of course their days at the beach. 

Willow got the giggles looking through all the beach photos. She loved the one of them in front of their sandcastle masterpiece, but she couldn’t get over the one of her next an asleep Robert buried in the sand as a mermaid.

“I’m sorry,” she said between laughs. “It was just such a priceless moment that was captured.”

Robert crossed his arms over his chest. “I still can’t believe you got our security team to not only take the picture, but to actually help you bury me in the sand!” 

Willow held up her hands, “What can I say? I can be very persuasive,” she teased.

Robert shook his head as he turned the page. There were a number of pictures of their quieter moments together on the ranch. There was one of Robert in a silly apron, trying to surprise Willow with breakfast in bed, yet failing miserably.

Willow chuckled at the picture. “Your royal upbringing really showed in this moment. Who doesn’t know how to cook eggs?” she exclaimed.

“Someone who never had to cook a day in his life. It’s not as intuitive as you’d think,” he explained, pointing a finger at her.

Willow leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I know, I know,” she replied. “It was sweet of you to try nonetheless.” 

Willow then scoffed at the next picture, one of Robert holding a coffee cup that read ‘I rule’ with a picture of a crown on the mug.

“What’s so wrong about this picture?” he asked, incredulously. “I think it’s funny,” he added, with a smirk that matched the one in the photo.

Willow rolled her eyes. “I still can’t believe Beck got you that mug after your coronation, or that you brought it with you on our honeymoon!” 

“Why not?” he countered. “It’s true. I’m the King of England, so therefore, I quite literally rule.” He paused. “Plus, I’ll admit, it’s fun seeing Cyrus and Liam’s faces whenever I use it.”

“You’re terrible,” Willow exclaimed, smacking his shoulder as she flipped the page. 

It held pictures of the day they visited Willow’s childhood home. There was the one of them on the tree swing and also the one of their initials they carved into the Weeping Willow tree.

“That was a nice day,” Robert remarked. “I liked seeing where you grew up, your old bedroom, all the sweet photos of you as a child.”

“That house is certainly filled with a lot of memories,” she mused.

Robert flipped to the end of the album which had pictures of their last night together, their romantic dinner and dessert under the stars, and of course the wedding present Willow’s parents left for them.

Robert and Willow smiled softly as they looked through the pages once more and then shut the book.

“This is beautiful,” Robert said as he looked up at Willow. “I love it...and you” he added, earnestly.

Willow blushed. “I’m glad you like it. I thought it would be a nice thing to have, especially on days when life is crazy and overwhelming. We can pick this up and look back on this trip and know that everything is going to be okay because we have each other. Together we can do anything.”

Robert took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “You and me,” he whispered wistfully. “Are you ready?”

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the steps of the plane in front of the palace, where their staff patiently waited.

“Welcome home, your majesty,” he declared.

Before she could take another step forward, Robert swept her off her feet and into his arms. “We’re officially home, so I have to carry my bride over the threshold. The hotel in Argentina doesn’t count in my book.”

Willow laughed. She never thought the King of England would be such a romantic. Well, she supposed she never thought that she’d be the Queen of England one day either, yet here she was. This was her life now, a brand new adventure with the man she loved. The future was bright, and she couldn’t wait to start living it.

Robert walked through the palace doors, set her on her feet, but kept hold of her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

They walked ahead to where the press was waiting to ask them all about their honeymoon and what was to come. There was no turning back now. Their new life, their reign, their dynasty started...now.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has come my friends! Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with the story from the beginning and given me kudos and lovely comments. You guys are truly the best. I hope you enjoyed the wrap up chapter and the little recap of their honeymoon through the Honeymoon Album. Did anyone catch my silly reference to Pansy Parkinson from Harry Potter? Genevieve played her in the third film, so I thought it would be cute if Robert was a fan of hers ;). Also, the bit about the coffee cup is a nod to a picture Max posted on his instagram of him holding up a cup that said "I Rule" with a crown on it. Check it out if you'd like. Anyway, thanks again Loyals! I plan to write more one shots and maybe another multi chapter fic for Rillow in the future, so stay tuned for that. If you want to chat about your love for Rillow or have any fic ideas, feel free to follow or message me on Twitter at rillow_otp so we can chat! <3 Bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Can't wait for Robert to see a different side to Willow. More to come soon! :)


End file.
